Dimensional Heroes: Furious Sports
by jexi the hunter
Summary: A fierce sporting tournament has begun and all the worlds look on eagerly as they wonder which team shall win.
1. Opening

We open to a large stadium in the center of Central City as fireworks were going off around it as people from all over were flocking over to it, one noticeable group being the Brave Adventurers and Spirit Force along with the Wanderers.

"There it is. That is the playing field for Furious Sports." Volt said.

"It's huge, honestly, I'm a little nervous for this." Ace said.

"So you've never really been a sports guy?" Hoopa asked.

"No, it's not that, it's just this is the first time me and my team are competing in a Furious tournament." Ace said.

"Come to think of it, I don't think you and the Wanderers have competed in any Furious event either, Volt." Leia asked.

"We didn't form until after what happened during the supposed Time Crisis. Besides, we were busy recruiting. We needed a minimum of ten members just to qualify for this tournament." Volt said.

"Well this is our chance for our two groups to shine. Let's do our best." Ace said. "By the way, has anyone seen Jexi and Hope?" He asked looking around.

"No. I think we're the first ones here." David said.

"Huh. Well we still got time before the ceremony let's wait for them a little longer. And didn't Alvin say he was setting up shop here?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, he did that at Furious Racing, too." Jude said.

"Who won that one?" Takeshi asked.

"It wasn't finished. It was a ploy to launch an attack on Astro." Lloyd said.

"Boo, party crashers." Stoj said.

"Everyone was in on it and we didn't even know." Jude said.

"Yeah. We acted like complete idiots." Scott said.

"Well...seems we aren't the only ones early." a voice said as a familiar figure in red approached.

"Spectra." Volt said.

"My...I wasn't expecting you here...or to be alive." Spectra said. "Ishihara...you look well."

"So this is Spectra." Ace said.

"Spectra Phantom...leader of Spectra Force. There hasn't been much activity from you lately." Vera said.

"We were laying low considering the Universal Government blames us for Acnologia's attack on Alola." Spectra said.

"It's nice to meet you Spectra. My name is …" Ace started.

"I know who you are. Ace Neptune...leader of Spirit Force. You've made a name for yourself on a small number of worlds." Spectra said.

"I see. Still it's nice to meet you. Any friend of Jexi, Hope, Volt, and David is a friend of mine." Ace said as he bowed. "I suppose you know about the Nephilims as well."He said before a bow was pointed to his neck.

"Geez, what a chatterbox. Move along." Dark Pit said.

"I suggest you back off if you know what's good for you." Aya said pointing her Katana at him.

"Heh….you don't scare me." Dark Pit said as Aya was quickly disarmed before pinned to the ground and held at sword point by Akame.

"That's enough." David said. "Forgive him, he's still new to this whole thing. He has very little understanding of the world around him."

"Fine...we'll forgive him this time." Spectra said.

Akame then withdrew her blade. "Next time you threaten my comrades...I will kill you." she said

walking back over to them.

"Right back at you." Aya said walking back over to Ace and the others.

"Good grief… The competition hasn't even started and we're already getting death threats." David said as he felt two fingers at his back. He turned around to see Zexi.

"Bang. Beat ya." Zexi said before smiling.

"Zexi! How have you been?" Ace asked.

"Who are you? Wait...let me...Oh! Hey, how's it going, Lace?" Zexi asked.

"It's "Ace" Zexi." Ace said as he sweatdropped.

"Don't bother. I doubt he'd remember your name right." Harumi said as the rest of the Neo Dimensional Heroes arrived. "It's been a while, brother."

"Likewise, Harumi. You guys wouldn't believe the training we've gone through." David said.

"Yeah, we had quite...an adventure." Ace said.

"Yes! Without a doubt, one of heroics and friendship! The very essence of being a hero!" Heart said as he posed.

"Does he do that every time he speaks?" Peridot asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Leonora said.

"So...know anything about the competition?" Leia asked.

"As far as I know...only eight teams are competing this time. One of them not being the Universal Villains so we may be in for a fair match." Sam said.

"Yeah, we...kind of heard of a blunder they stumbled into, but that's a story for later." David said.

"Yeah. He's been up to a lot. He blew up a super secure prison and freed every prisoner held there. A large number joining him. Damn him to hell." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin's upset cause an old enemy of his was in that prison." Tulip said.

"I see. Knowing Flux, karma will bite him in the ass one way or another." David said.

"Seems, that's always a pattern with him. Course that's what makes him a fun bad guy." a voice said as they turned to see Jexi and the Dimensional Heroes. "Hey Dave...missed ya."

"Don't forget us, either." Hope said as he and the Shining Hope squad arrived. "Well, this is quite the gathering. Not only the four of us, but the Neo Dimensional Heroes, the Wanderers, and Spectra Force."

"Hello Hope." Ace said.

"Perfect timing. There's something I think we should tell you guys. But first, I think some new introductions are in order." David said.

"I'll say. Are those guys with you and Ace from the Magic Universe?" Hope asked.

"Yes. Chalcedony Akerman, leader of the 13th platoon of the Crystal Knights. These two are my companions, Peridot and Pyrox." Chalcedony introduced.

"And this is Kor Meteor, Hisui and Kohaku Hearts, Stahn Aileron, Rutee Katrea, Leon Magnus, Philia Felice, and Garr Kelvin." Ace said introducing his new teammates. "And this is my little brother, Simon. He is also an enhanced with Bayonetta's abilities." He said as he had his hands on Simon's shoulders.

"Yes, I…" Simon said before Bartolomeo and Cavendish blocked him off.

"Jexi-senpai!" Bartolomeo said crying.

"Huh...oh, it's you guys. How are ya?" Jexi said nonchalantly.

"How are you? We've been missing for a long while and that's all you have to say?" Cavendish said.

"Anyway, these two want to propose something with you, Jexi." David said.

"Propose? Hmm….oh! That's right. I was going to offer to let them join us." Jexi said remembering.

"What a coincidence. They were thinking the same thing." David said.

"Well of course they can. But since I already assembled a team for the tournament, you'll have to sit out this time." Jexi said.

"Understood, Jexi-senpai." Bartolomeo said.

"You're overshadowing my popularity you know." Cavendish said.

"So...we have seven teams in the arena...meaning...there's one more yet to come." Spectra said.

"Well, while we're waiting for them. There's something that I want to show you guys before delivering what I found out during our training." David said.

"Is it about the outbreak of titans?" Jexi asked.

"Oh, so you knew about that." David said.

"Kind of hard not to ignore this." Sunset said showing videos of stone statues becoming flesh. "This has been happening in a multitude of worlds."

"We met a titan capable of resurrecting the dead, including former Nephilim." Ace said.

"And...Luffy's brother." David said.

"Ace? He resurrected Ace?" Luffy and Sabo said.

"Yeah. He went journeying on his own, but he says hi." Ace said.

"Ace…" Luffy said crying.

"He's come back...after so long. Feels too good to be true." Sabo said.

"Unfortunately, he will only remain active until the titan that resurrected him is defeated." David said.

"You mean...until he dies right?" Sabo asked.

"We're sorry, Sabo, Luffy." Ace said.

"Still...this titan issue is serious. Sasuke and Greninja came to us not long ago and told us what happened." Jexi said. "Flux broke open the tomb and released their souls. The titans then sealed him and the Universal Villains in before moving off."

"Here's another thing. The titan we fought, his name was Grimoire and for some reason… The Masakado seemed to damage him." David said.

"Well it is a god slaying sword. Titans are beings who gained the power of gods, so there shouldn't be a reason Masakado wouldn't affect them." Twilight said.

"Also, Dave. What was that thing you wanted to show us?"

"Sectonia, if you'd please." David said.

Sectonia nods and enters Lavender God Mode.

"Wow. Awesome." Zexi said.

"A fourth god mode? Unbelievable." Gemina said.

"There was this enemy we ran into that was slaughtering innocents by the thousands. Sectonia couldn't let her continue, and she unleashed it right at their final duel." David said. "Considering the place she was in when we first met her, I'd say this proves she really has changed for the better."

"Yes...it appears at least one woman has the right makings to overtake you men." a voice said as Skyler flew with nine figures following her.

"Skyler!" Gemina said.

"Hello, Gemina. You're doing well." Skyler said shaking her hand.

"So the last team is…" Leonis said.

"Yes. Mine. The Freedom Seekers." Skyler said.

"Fitting name." Ace said to himself.

"So you wanna introduce us to your teammates?" Vashyron asked.

"Shut up, you filthy little flea." Skyler said.

"Damn, she's harsh as ever…" Hope muttered.

"Yep. She's totally sexist." David said.

"No...she just really hates Hope." Jexi said. "He tried to force her and a friend onto his team and ...it did not end well."

"I'm not gonna ask what happened." Ace said.

"Anyway, we just got here ourselves, so we didn't register yet. In fact, I'm wondering who to bring with me. If Jesse was still here, it would be like old times." David said.

"Speaking of old times…" A voice said as four spheres descended down, revealing the Tapu Guardians.

"We've returned for you, David." Tapu Lele said.

"Thanks, you guys. By the way, how were things back in Alola?" David asked.

"Things are calm. Not much appears to be happening since the battle with Acnologia and the fight with Necrozma. All is...pleasant." Tapu Bulu said.

"Any word from Connor about the Titans?" Hope asked.

"Connor knows about the Titans, and he will report back to us when he finds one. So we can definitely confirm that Team Revival has our back when it comes to the Titans." Tapu Koko said.

"That's good to hear." David said.

"We even sensed Sectonia's massive power boost. She really has grown from what she once was." Tapu Fini said.

"Speaking of which, I have to move it and register right away." David said.

"I suppose I should go to." Ace said as he and his group went to register.

"I'll get my team ready and then register, I haven't picked my members yet." Hope said. "How about you Spectra? You got your ten ready?"

"Seriously Hope? We've been here for a week." Jexi said.

"Well excuse me for procrastinating." Hope said.

"And stop asking if other members have been chosen. Other than David and Ace and you, we all registered weeks in advance...and telling you who we have picked might give you an advantage." Dark Pit said.

"You pride yourself a hero, yet resort to tactics like this? Shameful." Volt said.

"Anyways. I'm gonna get going. I've got some ideas on who to bring in." David said as he went to registration.

"Eh screw it. I'll just select at random." Hope said running.

"Yes! You gotta be random, if you wanna get the fandom." Pinkie said wearing a rat mask.

"Why are you still wearing that? We're done with London." Iida asked.

"Come on. Everyone loves Ratman." Pinkie said.

"Take that off. We're here for a serious competition." Ulrich said.

"Aw." Pinkie said. "And I was looking forward to acting like...RATMAN!" Pinkie said seeing a cart of Ranman merch.

"Though, I'm kind of worried about David. He might be a little too serious about this competition. Then again, with that slump of his, he feels his pride as a star athlete is riding on this competition." Harumi noted.

"Well, David's always been a tennis star. I think this might be something to pep him back up again."

"My Summoner has managed to help pull him out of his slump when we travelled together." A voice said as Siren appeared.

"Still, he'll be a big rival in this as long as he has that vigor of his." Shiva said.

"I suppose so. I and my fellow eidolons wish you all the best in this tournament." Siren said as she played her harp and she and Shiva disappeared.

Horns then began to play just as the three registered.

"Its starting." Izuku said as wandering onto the stage was Ampharos who continued to bump into things before reaching the mike.

"Hello one and all. Now then...are you ready to….see some excitement?!" Ampharos said posing as the crowd cheered. "We have an interesting line up for our tournament. Eight separate teams competing. Team Dimensional Heroes! Team Shining Hope Squad! Team Brave Adventurers! Team Wanderers! Team Spectra Force! Team Freedom Seekers! Team Neo Dimensional Heroes and Team Spirit Force! Welcome each of you!"

The crowd went into a frenzy upon hearing all of this.

"Seems, the crowd is excited for this as much as we are." Akame said.

"You're excited about this? I can never tell with you." Hope said.

"Hope, not now." Aqua whispered.

"Now...let's go over how the events will play out. Furious Sports will last for a week. Today is Sunday so we have Opening Ceremonies, the next five days will be non stop sports tournaments of five different sports! Basketball, Volleyball, Dodgeball, Ice Hockey and Tennis. Then the last day will be the Closing Ceremonies. The winner will be judged by placing in the brackets. There will be teams of two in each tournament. So without further ado….have a good day." Ampharos said as the crowd cheered.

"So two members will compete in each sport. Does anyone feel nostalgia from the first four sports?" Starlight asked.

"No." most of them said.

"I think it was just Furious World that we had to fight in pairs." Maka said.

"Good thing for David tennis has Doubles. Whether or not he'll win it all will depend on who he chooses as his partner." Izuku said.

"Still won't help...cause we're gonna bring home the gold." Indigo said.

"Let's just...have a good competition." Ace muttered.

"Don't bother, Ace. WHen things heat up in competitions like this, all that matters is winning." Hope said. "Especially if it's against rival hero teams."

"I don't care if my team wins or not, as long as we do our best out there. That's all that matters to me and my team." Ace said.

"Good way to think." Hope said. "I'll think that way too, since I randomly chose my team. Let's do our best together, kay Ace?"

"Yeah." Ace said smiling at Hope and held his hand out to shake. Hope took his hand and shook it.

"By the way, after this is over, I need to tell you, Jexi, and David about this vision I received when I was training with David in the Magic Universe." Ace said.

"If it's important to you, it's important to me. And I think Jexi and David will think the same." Hope said.

"It's because I mostly trusted you three and your comrades. So it's best I only share it with you three and your teammates." Ace said as he pulled his pendant out and it glowed a sapphire blue on one of the spots. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he and his group headed back to the Spirit Celsius.

"Speaking of which, I better check on Jesse and see how things are going with arrangements." David said as he headed to the Last Crusade.

"I'll need to make a call too. If the titans are as serious as David and Ace say, I'll need to call back the ten I sent with Rainbow." Jexi said.

"I hope that sits well with the Coalition." Sunset said. "And Rainbow and Jesse, for that matter."

"I actually plan to leave them out. They're in the middle of training. I can't let them get their focus off track." Jexi said.

"Well, let's do our best in this tournament guys. May the best team win." Hope said.


	2. Basketball

"Hello and good morning, viewers!" Said a voice in the air. "This is Dedenne broadcasting all of your sports filled action all through the airwaves!"

The crowd cheered upon hearing this.

"The crowd is really pumped up for this, huh?" Ace asked. "They must really enjoy these Furious Events."

"Of course they do. These people have gathered from all over the universes. They're the biggest competitions ever known." Sectonia said.

"Now today...we start things off with some Basketball. The game is simple. The first to 10 points wins. And of course all the events will be in bracket form. Our first bouts have been decided. Dimensional Heroes vs Spirit Force! Shining Hope Squad vs Spectra Force! Brave Adventurers vs Neo Dimensional Heroes! And Wanderers vs Freedom Seekers!" Dedenne said.

"I hope we have a good match today, Jexi." Ace said holding his hand out to shake. "Jexi?"

"Uh...he's up there." Indigo said pointing to the stands with some of the members.

"He isn't competing in the sports. He isn't the best when it comes to sports, unless it involves fighting." Sunset said.

"Now….our first battle. From the Dimensional Heroes we have Indigo Zap and Monkey D. Luffy! And for Spirit Force….Orchid Black and Rutee Katrea!"

"Let's have a good match, alright?" Rutee asked holding out a fist.

"We're gonna ta destroy ya! Yeah!" Indigo said.

"I don't really get it but Yeah!" Luffy said.

"Let's just try to have a good time, alright? No hard feelings if either team loses, ok?" Orchid asked.

"And that's enough sportsmanship. The battle shall now begin!" Dedenne said pressing a button as the four warped to a court that was in the middle of an eerie looking city. "To make things interesting, we will hold the competitions on different courts. First is the Undead City in the Undead Universe."

"Which undead city do you think that is, Hope?" Ace asked.

"I dunno. Maybe it's a central hub city in the Undead Universe." Hope replied.

"A soldier and lens hunter against a highschool student and rubber man. This will be interesting." Spade said.

"I wonder which undead will be watching. Maybe we'll see some familiar faces." David asked.

"Like who, David?" Stoj asked.

"The guys from the IG-3. We don't know a lot of others from the Undead Universe." David said.

"There's us, David." Kagura said.

"Okay, I get the message." David said annoyed.

"Now...let's...get the show started!" Dedenne said as a ghost referee tossed the ball into the air.

"Here we go!" Indigo said lunging at the ball as she started dribbling with it.

"Yoink! I'll take that." Rutee said as she grabbed the ball and started dribbling it. "Orchid, heads up!" She yelled as she tossed the ball to her.

Just then a ghost flew between them and grabbed it.

"I should warn you...some of the ghosts in this city are a bit tricky." Dedenne said. "But no pressure."

"Get back here!" Rutee said chasing after it.

"Gum gum...Pistol!" Luffy shouted punching through the ghost and grabbing the ball. "Okay! Here it goes!" he said before kicking the ball out of the court and into an iron maiden, destroying it.

"Sigh...here's another ball and remember...you do not kick in Basketball." The ref said sending down a new ball.

"No one scored yet and Luffy has already committed a foul." David said.

"I'm not liking his chances in this thing. Any more infractions, and he'll end up disqualifying himself and Indigo." Fulgore said.

"Let's just hope he'll pay attention after that." Al said.

"Okay….second chance and…" Indigo said snatching the ball as she moved past Orchid and Rutee. "I'm smooth like silk. She sees the basket and…" Indigo said tossing it in. "Nothing but net!"

2-0

"Not bad, Indigo." Rutee said before grabbing the ball as it reappeared and started dribbling it. "Here's what I call a slam dunk. Orchid!" She said tossing the ball to her as she started dribbling towards the net and jumped into the air, tossing it in.

2-2

"Luffy, you got this. This time, don't kick it." Indigo said.

"Got it. So I toss it like this?" Luffy said before hurling it at a pole.

"We're done." Indigo groaned before the ball bounced off it, onto the ground, off the rails and then into the basket.

5-2

"Okay...that will never happen again ever. That was an extreme rare bit of luck." Indigo said.

"Wait...is that allowed?" Rutee asked.

"Seeing this is an extreme form of basketball, the use of powers are allowed in these sports." Dedenne said.

"I see. Rutee, hop on!" Orchid said as she shifted into her energy tiger form as Rutee jumped on and started dribbling the ball towards the basket.

"Jackpot!" Rutee yelled as she jumped off Orchid and slam dunking the ball into the basket.

5-4

"You two having a good time?" Orchid asked.

"I am...you just dropped your guard." Indigo said jumping past them as she grabbed the ball before jumping over them once again, dribbling to the basket.

"Snipe Roar!" Rutee yelled as she zig zagged across the field and grabbed the ball. "Thank you." She said doing a two finger salute and dribbling to the opposite end of the field.

"Gear Second!" a voice said as Luffy intercepted her and grabbed the ball before vanishing. Reappearing at the basket and dunking it.

7-4

"Alright...no more games!" Orchid said as she went into Instinct mode and tossed the ball, causing it to bounce off the poles and into the basket.

7-7

"Seriously? That happened twice?" Indigo said before running and grabbing the ball. "Okay...only way to stop this is an off court ball. All or nothing." She said dribbling with it.

"Here goes!" Orchid said as she shifted into panther form as she pounced on Indigo who then dropped the ball before a proper toss. "No!"

"I got it!" Luffy shouted running in as he grabbed the ball. "Now...Gum...Gum….SHOOT!" he shouted firing the ball as it was circling the goal, everyone on edge.

"Robber Item!" Rutee said before a whistle blew.

"The use of items is illegal." the ref said.

"Technically I was trying to steal the ball as it flew in midair." Rutee said.

"Not really a point since it's circling the basket...and it just went in. So...game over! Winner...Dimensional Heroes!" The ref said.

"Oh well, a loss is a loss. Great game you two." Rutee said as she shrugged and held her hand out to shake.

"Please, as if I would fail. I'm a basketball champion. And hopefully can make it through with Luffy." Indigo said.

"And with that over, next match here is about to begin." Dedenne said before the four vanished and were replaced. "Next up we have Shining Hope Squad vs Spectra Force. For Spectra Force, it's Cobra and Tatsumi. For Shining Hope Squad… It's Gemini and Aqua! Talk about a battle of sexes!"

"I think Hope wanted us to do this for a reason. Remember that Fruit Ball game with the Kappa?" Gemini asked stretching.

"But that was more volleyball than basketball." Aqua said.

"Oh right. We would have dominated in that." Gemini said.

"Okay….ball up." the ref said tossing the ball.

"Here goes!" Tatsumi said donning his armor as he attacked the ball.

"Is that legal?" Gemini asked.

"Imperial Arms like Soma are technically part of the user so they are allowed." the ref said.

"Oh… so i guess my sword doesn't count." Gemini said tossing it aside but running for tatsumi after he passed the ball. A ghost caught it, flew around with it mischievously, then threw it back into the court.

"This is mine!" Gemini called leaping into the air and catching it, sidestepping Tatsumi and rolling around Cobra before throwing it to Aqua. "Dunk it, Aqua!"

"Okay." Aqua said jumping and tossing it from out of court as it went inside.

3-0

"Yeah! Three points!" Gemini called.

"You let em Score, Tatsumi. Can't you block the basket better?" Cobra asked.

"Just be ready for the next one." Tatsumi said as Gemini grabbed the ball.

"Hmm." Cobra said closing his eyes before he charged at the girl and swiped the ball. "Tatsumi!" He said passing it as Tatsumi grabbed it and dunked it.

3-2

"How'd he do that?" Papelne asked.

"He likely heard what Gemini was gonna do. He's got two types of Magic, his Dragon Slayer magic and Sound Magic, which lets him hear his opponents thoughts." Alisa said.

"Quite interesting magic." Philia said as she cleaned her glasses.

"We gotta get back in there." Gemini said.

"Right. Balloonza!" Aqua said as thousands of balloons filled the court.

"Fourth tier magic?" Tatsumi said before hitting one as it exploded causing a chain reaction as Gemini grabbed the ball and dunked it.

5-2

"Go Gemini!" Aya and Kagura cheered from the stands.

"Heh….let's go." Cobra said going and grabbing the ball and tossing it in the air. "Poison Dragon's Iron Fist!" Cobra said punching the ball into the basket from off court.

5-5

"And here's the follow up." Tatsumi grabbing the ball the moment it feel as he jumped and dunked it.

5-7

"Dang it." Gemini said.

"This doesn't look good. We need to turn this around, and fast!" Aqua said.

"I can't use my sword, either. It's not allowed." Gemini said. "If only this was Fruit Ball." she said before getting an idea. "Wait… maybe it CAN be like Fruit Ball!"

"Gemini, I know you're trying to put a positive spin on this but...I don't see us winning." Aqua said.

"No...but we go out giving it our all." Gemini said as she quickly made a snag from Cobra who just grabbed it. "Okay...you can do it."

"Sound Wall!" Cobra said as a loud sound of Gemini's voice played on a very high pitch as Gemini covered her ears. He grabbed the ball. "Sorry ladies...but you gave it your all." he said tossing it behind him as it landed in the basket.

5-10

"And the winners are...Spectra Force!" Dedenne said.

"Great game, you two." Gemini said holding her hand out. "Ow… my ears…"

"Yeah...good game." Tatsumi said.

"Doesn't matter. You still lost." Cobra said as the four vanished.

"Okay, next up is Wanderers vs Freedom Seekers." Dedenne said. "For the Wanderers, we have Niles and Owain vs Solana and Luna! The Day and Night Duo!"

"Hark! The Envoys of the Sun and the Moon join us on the court of the dead for this glorious battle of the baskets! My Sword Hand trembles in anticipation!" Owain said.

"*sigh* Why are Solana and Luna with them?" David asked as he has a depression cloud on his head.

"That's our theme. The Freedom Seekers are a group made up of all women and color fighters." Skyler said.

"David was only asking because those two are his ace duo in his Buddyfight deck." Hope said.

"Don't you remember? Those two are the color fighters from the Promotion Trials." Gemina said. "The Day and Night Duo."

"Day and Night Duo?" Rachel asked.

"Yep. Solana uses the Solar Style and Luna uses the Lunar Style. Hence the name." Skyler said.

"Sorry. I got them mixed up with someone else." David said.

Back on the court…

"Come, my teammate, let us go into glorious battle with the Envoys before us!" Owain said ready.

"I was right back then… you really do remind me of him.. But I'm not going to let you take all the glory, Owain." Niles smirked. "Shall we begin, ladies?"

"With the fiery passion of the sun…" Solana said.

"And the calm nature of the moon…" Luna said.

"We're going to defeat you!" They both said posing.

"Come on then…let's give em something to talk about!" Niles said.

"I've seen the future of this match…!" Owain said posing. "And you two didn't make the cut! Yeah, nailed it…!"

"Begin!" the ref called as the ball was launched into the air.

"Moon Walk!" Luna said as she started running into the air as she grabbed the ball but not before Niles took it.

"Thank you, love." He said leaping over her as he shot it from afar as it landed in the basket.

3-0

"Excellent work, comrade! Allow me to follow up on that!" Owain said running for the ball and grabbing it with his sword hand, jumping into the air. "Here it comes! SLAM DUNK OF THE RADIANT DAWN!"

"What the heck?" Solana said as Owain dunked.

5-0

"Okay, bigots goings down. It's still daytime here so I'm the stronger one." Solana said as her hair flowed with energy. "Solar boost!" she shouted as her aura surged.

"What's that Sword hand? That technique boosted her power and speed? Niles, be ready! The Sun Envoy is going on the offensive!" Owain called.

"I can tell by the look on her eyes." Niles said as Solana ran past them.

"Hell ya, ya bunch of newbies." Solana said as she spun in the air before dunking.

5-2

"Blast! We need to neutralize her somehow!" Owain said.

"Hmmm…" Niles said. "I may have a way to do that. Follow my lead, Owain."

"Here I come again you…" Solana said before the two blocked her and faked her out before snatching the ball and tossing it into the basket.

8-2

"Wow, they got one over her!" Gemini said.

"Because Solana was the one with the advantage during the day, Niles and Owain double teamed her instead of focusing on Luna and Solana individually. After that, all it took was a fake out, and thats three more points for them. Impressive." Spectra said.

"Now….for the final strike! Grand Freethrow of...Fate!" Owain said tossing the ball as it sunk into the basket.

"Wow. Our shortest match today. Winners are the Wanderers!" Dedenne said.

"Over already? You two should've paced yourselves." Niles said.

"You see that, competitors? Then beware… the Dread Power of Owain Dark!" Owain said.

"Hard to believe he's Lissa's future son." Leonora said.

"So it was for us too." Natsu said.

"We'll rise again another day!" Solana said. "For the sun…"

"And the moon…" Luna said.

"Always rise!" they both said posing.

"Hope, what species are the Freedom Seekers?" Mari asked.

"They're all human, Mari. Just Color Fighters like me, David and Jexi." Hope said.

"Yet they have wings like angels." Stoj said.

"Those are being created through their aura. Color Fighting uses aura manipulation and other techniques. Like Skyler, she has no wings yet can fly." Jexi said.

"Huh. My pact with Bahamut allows me to fly as well, even without my wings." Ace said.

"That's completely different!" Skyler said. "My Sky Style allows me to fly without wings. I've never touched the ground once since gaining the style."

"Alright, no need to shout." Ace said.

"Okay...next match is set! Brave Adventurers vs Neo Dimensional Heroes. For Neo Dimensional Heroes...we have Psychic and Dark! From Brave Adventurers… Jude Mathis and Chalcedony Akerman!" Dedenne called as the two teams took the field.

"Jude Mathis...doctor, arte user...you shall be defeated." Psychic said.

"I am sorry if things end badly. You will have my condolences." Dark said.

"Just like their leader. Acting like they've already won." Jude said.

"Don't let them discourage you. With your Snap Pivot skill and my Soma, we may have a chance." Chalcedony said.

"Easy for you to say. You have played this before, have you?" Jude asked.

"Believe me. My comrades and I didn't become Crystal Knight through combat prowess alone." Chalcedony said. "Plus, you're the faster of the two of us on the ground, so you have better coverage."

"Okay...let's start the game!" The ref said tossing the ball as Psychic grabbed with using her psychic abilities.

"Psyshock!" she shouted firing the ball at the basket.

"Not so fast!" Chalcedony said as he blocked the shot and passed the ball to Jude.

"I got it!" Jude said as he slips past Psychic and Dark and shoots from the outside. The ball sailed to the backboard, bounced off and into the net.

3-0

"Seems we have to be cautious after all." Dark said as he grabbed the ball. As he ran, he sank into a dark shadow on the court as he traveled under the shadows.

"He sank into the court. He could be anywhere." Jude said.

"Not anywhere." Chalcedony said as darkness began to emerge near the basket with the ball on top. "Right there!" He said as he went to block it.

"Foul Play!" Dark said as Dark emerged and fended off the knight as the ball went in.

3-2

"I guess I walked right into that one." Chalcedony said.

"It's okay, Chalcedony. We're still in this." Jude said as he grabbed the ball. He saw Chalcedony rise up the basket and Jude tosses the ball to him, causing Chalcedony to dunk it in.

5-2

"Okay. Let's try this again...Psychic!" Psychic said grabbing the ball with her mind as she fired it at the basket from afar.

"This trick again." Chalcedony said as he caught the ball and fired it at the opposing basket, although Chalcedony was pushed back a bit from the force. The ball bounces a bit before it goes in.

8-2

"Alright! One more and victory is ours!" Jude said.

"Here it comes." Dark said snatching the ball and passing it to Psychic as she then passed it back. " Dark Pulse!" he said attacking the ball as it was sent high into the sky and it landed in the basket. "Yes."

"Yeah it would be good...if you didn't get in your own goal. I'm afraid it's points to the Brave Adventurers." the ref said.

"I see. I apologize for the death of our team in the running." Dark said.

10-2

"Jude and Chalcedony of the Brave Adventurers win the match!" Dedenne said. "And like that, we have four semifinalists. Dimensional Heroes, Spectra Force, Wanderers and Brave Adventurers. Now we move to a new court!"

Soon Indigo, Luffy, Cobra and Tatsumi appeared in a jungle like setting. "We now come live from the Jungle of Beasts here in the Nature Universe for the semifinals." Dedenne said.

"It's a shame that we didn't really advance in the first round, but at least we gave it our all." Hope said.

"You are in quite the jam though. You can't use the same team on each sport event. And Gemini and Aqua would've been much better in Volleyball. I'd say you messed up there." Leviathan said.

"Can you blame me? I picked random teams. Whether or not we actually win is all on luck." Hope said.

"These are athletic competitions, Hope. Luck isn't really a reliable factor here." Twilight said.

Chalcedony was starting to shiver a bit at the sight of the field.

"Oh great. I just remembered that Chalcedony is uncomfortable around insects." David said.

"Yeah, when we were working in that pub, Chal completely freaked." Al said.

"What a bad place for a basketball game then." Jude said. "Because of Chalcedony's uncomfortability, we have a disadvantage here."

"We have time to think it over. Right now...we just watch the match between the Dimensional Heroes and Spectra Force." Ciel said.

"Okay...I think I know how to win this." Indigo said as a chimp tossed the ball. "Luffy, you shoot!" Indigo said passing it.

"Okay." Luffy said dribbling.

"Damn it. I can't hear a damn thought in that idiot's head." Cobra growled.

"Indigo's smart. If Luffy takes the ball, then Cobra can't hear anything Luffy thinks. That is to say, Luffy doesn't really think at all." Nami said ending with a sigh.

"That does give them the advantage at least." Rutee said.

"Right. If Cobra can't read Luffy's mind, he can't predict his movements." Tapu Fini said.

"Not that Luffy was predictable to begin with." Tapu Koko said.

"Yeah. Here comes the pitch!" Luffy said firing the ball into the basket.

"Technically that's baseball but we still scored." Indigo said.

3-0

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us. Get ready." Tatsumi said.

"Right." Cobra said smirking. "Poison Dragon's Roar!" he shouted unleashing a roar of poison as the two of them jumped as Tatsumi rushed into Indigo who had caught the ball.

"Sorry...but we're in it to win it!" Tatsumi said firing the ball into the basket.

3-3

"Three for Three, this is close!" Rose called.

"Come on Indigo, get your head in the game!" Lemon shouted.

"Luffy, looks like we're gonna have to keep our game up." Indigo said. "And so am I." she said running at Tatsumi. "Here comes the jump." she said jumping towards Tatsumi and snatching the ball from his arms. "Here comes the heat!" she said slam dunking it.

5-3

"Luffy!" Indigo said as Luffy caught the ball as it fell.

"Gum Gum...shoot!" Luffy said firing from out of court.

8-3

"They're upping their teamwork." Cobra growled.

"Then we have to go all out!" Tatsumi said as both sides charged in after the ball.

"We won't lose!" Luffy shouted biting his thumb. "Gear Third!" he said inflating his arm into a large first. "Gum Gum….Giant….Shoot!" he shouted as he punched the ball and the two knocking them away as the ball was sent flying. Indigo jumped at it as she dunked it.

10-3

"And that is game! Advancing to the finals...Team Dimensional Heroes!" Dedenne said.

"Your teammates are pretty good, Jexi." Simon said.

"I wouldn't expect less. There was no way...that my friends wouldn't give it their all." Jexi said. "I'd always put my faith in them."

"Now...next match!" Dedenne said swapping contestants. "Next...Owain and Niles of the Wanderers vs Jude and Chalcedony of the Brave Adventurers!"

"Now, Chalcedony. I know that bugs freak you out. So I'll need you to stay on defense while I do all the offensive work." Jude said.

"But… You'll be doing the work for both of us. Are you sure you can handle it?" Chalcedony asked.

"Like you said, my Snap Pivot ability allows me to slip around them and practically the whole field. It might not be the best strategy, but it's better than nothing." Jude said.

"Well...seems we've already got an advantage. Best not to waste it, Owain." Niles smirked.

"Yes. Now marks the second legend of the swordsman of darkness...Owain Dark." Owain said.

"I wonder who he gets that dramatic flair from." Roy said.

"Blonde hair, eccentric personality… 20 bucks says Vaike is the father." Indigo said.

"I believe Henry is his father." Reflet said. "He was, on my version of Ylisse. Guess we'll find out sooner or later." She said as she read the book of Naga.

"Let the game begin." The ref said tossing the ball.

"The first strike." Niles said lunging at the ball as he grabbed it.

"Think again!" Jude said using his Snap Pivot to swipe the ball and shoot from the outside.

"Well...seems you have some bite after all." Niles said.

0-3

"But no luck for them this time." Owain said grabbing the ball. "Now...the shot of legends. Awakening of...the far shot!" Owain said shooting from afar.

"I don't think so!" Chalcedony said as he went to block it. He was able to tap it, but the ball still went in. "Curses. My apologies."

"Just relax, Chalcedony. It's going to be alright." Jude said.

3-3

"Yes. My shots cannot be stopped as they are guided by the evil spirits within the very earth itself." Owain said.

"Owain's eccentric personality aside, Chalcedony will have to time his blocks perfectly in order to get the drop on him." Jude said as he grabbed the ball and made his way to the inside for a shot.

"Nice dribble. Mind if I cut in?" Niles said swiping the ball from Jude.

"What the…? Here he comes!" Jude said.

"You sure you wish to do so? You have something crawling up your back." Niles said.

"What? What is it?" Chalcedony said as Niles slipped by.

"My mistake...was only a leaf." he said dunking.

3-5

"To think I'd fall for such a trick…" Chalcedony said.

"Just relax. He's just messing with you." Jude said. "This isn't good. He's using the fact that we're in a jungle field to mess with Chalcedony. Looks like I'll have to work for the both of us after all." Jude thought as he made his way again. He manages to slip past the two and dunk it in.

5-5

"Alas...we appear to be in an endless tie." Owain said.

"Indeed. But...fortune tends to be very fickle." Niles said as Jude attempted to dunk once more. " Like this for example." he said jumping up and stealing from Jude as he shot into the basket from afar. "Owain...now is our chance." Niles said.

5-8

"Darn. One more successful shot and we lose. Come on, Chalcedony. Get your head back in this." Jude said as he shot from the outside again.

8-8

"Eight to eight now. The next successful shot will decide the match." Dedenne said.

"Well...this should be simple." Owain said taking the ball. "The final shot! Free throw….of Shadow Dragons!" he said shooting it from afar.

Chalcedony was looking at the shot. "Sir Mathis, everyone… My deepest apologies. Our loss is because of my blunders." Chalcedony thought.

"Chal! Don't give up!" Kor shouted.

"Kor?" Chalcedony thought. "That's right. I'm not alone in this. As long as my Spiria connects with others, I'm never alone!" Chalcedony said as he blocks the shot and shoots. "Jude!"

"Right!" Jude said as he made his way to the basket.

"Niles!" Owain shouted.

"I'm on it." Niles said trying to go for the ball only for Jude to fire the shot as it soared through the air. "No way!

The ball manages to make it in.

10-8

"Jude and Chalcedony win the match and move on to the finals!" Dedenne said.

Kor, Kohaku, Hisui, and the Crystal Knight duo cheered loudly as their friends have advanced to the finals.

"Blast. It seems our ride to glory….falls short." Owain said.

"I think I may need to lie down. I got too...excited." Niles said.

"My apologies, Jude. My blunders almost costed us the match." Chalcedony said.

"But you pulled through in the end because everyone believed in you. That's the strength of your Spiria. The bonds you share with your comrades." Jude said.

"And now...we move onto the finals!" Dedenne said as Jude, Chalcedony, Luffy and Indigo appeared on a court in a familiar school. "Now we go to the finals, held in the gymnasium of CHS in the Equestria Universe."

"Ah yeah. Home turf. Universe wise I mean." Indigo said.

"Try not to go overboard. It's OUR gym, after all." Sunset called over a communicator.

"I'll be fine. It's Luffy who might wreck the place." Indigo said. "Don't go overboard, Luffy. This is school property."

"What, Natsu wrecked it and he's remembered." Luffy said pointing to a sign with Natsu's face that said Banned for Life.

"Trust me, that isn't something good." Indigo said.

"Guess we should be careful too. We don't want to end up on that list." Jude said.

"How...much destruction has he caused?" Chalcedony asked.

"You don't want to know." The others said.

"Okay...play ball." the ref said tossing the ball up as Indigo went and grabbed it.

"Too bad you two are playing against a B ball champ." Indigo said quickly dunking it.

2-0

"No jungle, no bugs… now I can play." Chalcedony said.

"Let's get to it, then. We're already behind." Jude said. "And Indigo obviously isn't going to make winning easy."

"Of course not. I got street cred to protect." Indigo said.

"I wasn't much of a jock in my school days, but here goes." Jude said as he slips past Luffy and takes the shot.

2-2

"Luffy...you gotta get into the game. Pull out a gear." Indigo said.

"Here's something new. Gear...Fourth!" Luffy said blowing into his muscles only inflating them some and looking normal. "Snake Man!"

"Looks like he's pulling the big guns already. This won't be easy to get past." Jude said.

"Wow...that's different from the usual." Indigo said.

"Gum gum...Jet Culverin!" Luffy said sending a fist out as Jude dodged. "Python!" he shouted as it changed direction in midair as it continued to do so until grabbing the ball.

"Wow, that's awesome, Luffy!" Indigo said.

"Chalcedony!" Jude said.

"I'm on it!" Chalcedony said.

"Gum Gum…" Luffy said compressing his arms. "Black Mamba!" he shouted as they shot out and moved in different directions confusing them as Luffy made the shot.

5-2

"Didn't think he'd pull something like that." Jude said.

"Clearly this Snake Man form is based upon unpredictability." Chalcedony said.

"Everything about him is unpredictable." Jude said.

"Just when I thought they had us...you pull a fast one." Indigo smirked. "Now's our chance to win this." Indigo said.

"Looks like our usual strategies aren't going to work this time. We're going to need a new approach." Jude said.

"Right." Chalcedony said. "Three...two...one...split!" they said splitting up as soon as they took the ball.

"Gum gum…" Luffy said compressing his arms. "King Cobra!" he said firing two enlarged fists at the two.

"Jump!" Chalcedony said as they jumped but not before tossing the ball as it soared into the basket.

5-5

"Huh?! They managed to get past it?!" Luffy asked.

"As expected of Chalcedony Akerman of the Crystal Knights. Your intuition is very impressive." Jude said.

"I figured...when facing serpents...fight unpredictability with unpredictability." Chalcedony said.

"Gotta take notes of that." David said.

"Still, it's all tied up now. This could go either way." Fulgore said.

"Let's go!" Indigo said taking the ball. "No way...I'm letting you win!" she said before Jude knocked it out of her hands.

"Of course you'd say that." Jude said. "But the same goes for me." Jude said dunking.

5-7

"Alright! All Jude and Chalcedony need is a three pointer and it's game set and match for Brave Adventurers in Basketball!" Leia said.

"But that means Indigo's going to do everything she can to prevent that. She still has her pride. Trust me, I know." David said.

"Okay….All or nothing." Indigo said grabbing the ball as she shot from afar. "Come on…" she said before Chalcedony grabbed it.

"Nice try." Chalcedony said as he made a shot of his own.

"No way…" Indigo said as the ball sunk into the basket.

"Game over! Winners of day 1….Brave Adventurers!" Dedenne said as the crowds cheered.

"Alright, Chal!" Kor cheered.

"W-What? We lost? Aw, man!" Luffy said reverting to normal.

"Look on the bright side, Jude and Chalcedony aren't from CHS. And I'm from Crystal Prep, so I'm still my school's best player. We gave it our all, and that's what matters most. Sides, i had fun, didn't you, Luffy?" Indigo asked.

"Yeah...it was fun knocking those balls in for a touchdown." Luffy said.

"Uh….good enough." Indigo said.

"Someone really needs to get Luffy's sports straight." Dan said.

"Yeah, so tomorrow's Volleyball huh?" Kohaku asked.

"I swear, if they make me and the other girls play in a bikini, someone's getting a kick in the face." Akane said.

"You and the others don't seem to mind seeing Kagura and Aya in their swimsuits all the time." Al said.

"Wait, you two wear bikinis all the time?" Hope asked.

"That's how it usually works in our respectful clans while our younger sisters wear school uniforms. But Saki is wearing a dress this time around." Aya said.

"Seriously, whoever came up with that system is sick in the head." Peridot said.

"We don't even know ourselves, our leader Camilla wore a battle dress." Kagura said. "But rules are rules in our clans either way."

"Okay, wardrobe malfunctions aside, that was still a great tournament today. I never thought that people play sports the way these guys do." David said.

"Yeah, I had fun today, what about you Orchid?" Rutee asked.

"It felt nice to relax from being a resistance leader, it was quite interesting." Orchid said.

"Especially these two. I can't believe how good they actually were." Mayumi said referring to Jude and Chalcedony.

"That's Chal for ya, he doesn't try, he does, and he does it with style." Kor said.

"Isn't that YOUR motto, Kor?" Sectonia asked with a giggle.

"Yeah but still. He and I are comrades despite being on different teams." Kor said.

"And then there's Jude. I didn't know he was this good. He spends most of his time with his head buried in books when we were in school." Leia said.

"And that's why you copy off my answers the morning before class most of the time." Jude said.

"J-Jude! No one needs to know that!" Leia said in embarrassment.

"Well, I'm going to town and explore for a bit. I'll see you guys later." Ace said as he left.

"Maybe I should to. I didn't get a good look at Central City when I was here before with the Hobbyists and all." David said as he left.

"So how are you feeling, David?" Ace asked as they walked through the city with Luna in front.

"Feeling good. I'm glad that Jude and Chalcedony pulled through and managed to win the championship, but… I'm still a little at unease." David said.

"Oh yeah, tennis. Well, just do your best and I'm sure you'll win." Ace said.

"Thanks. Though, it's not just that. There's also the thing with the Titans. As the wielder of the Masakado, I'm the only thing standing between them and whatever their goal is. That's a lot of responsibility, don't you agree?" David asked.

"Yeah, but just know that...you're not alone. And while I was with Sectonia on Organica, I saw clearer images in my vision that may give us the edge we need to help you. But I'll wait to tell you, Hope, and Jexi when Furious Sports is over." Ace said. "And that Titan, Grimoire, disgusts me. I can't forgive him for when he uses his ability to resurrect the dead."

"Yeah. It makes me wonder what other former enemies he'll send at us." David said.

"But we'll manage some…" Ace started before Luna jumped to them.

"He's right. Don't forget you still have your companions." Luna said.

"Thanks. Although, when I heard about that breakout that Flux incited. It makes me think about...her." David said.

"Yes...he was an idiot." a voice said as Skyler floated their way.

"How did he get them out anyway?" David asked.

"According to what I heard from the Universal Police, the stupid government panicked over the Ultron incident and moved the most dangerous prisoners to a new prison. They were warned that was a bad idea by the Universal Police, but they didn't listen." Skyler said.

"What a bunch of idiots. Never let the police do a dangerous job." Ace said as he crossed his arms.

"One of the main reason why I don't trust the government." David said.

"Ditto." Ace replied.

"It was just a powder keg waiting to explode, especially considering Flux is the chief of the Universal Police's son." Skyler said.

"And then there's the Wonder Woman from the Regime dimension. Before she was shipped, she swore she'd kill me when we next meet. If Cheetah finds out that she's out, she'll spare no expense in hunting her down too. Ugh… What a mess." David said.

"It's stupid. Some people just don't learn their lesson after a beatdown, huh?" Ace asked.

"Does Flux learn anything, ever?" David asked.

"From my first encounter with him, no." Ace said.

"You know, the reason I'm in my rookie form is to not draw any attention to the titans. So they don't track us down." Luna explained. "Ohhhh, I just hope Corona and the others are okay."

"The Olympos XII may be the only things to get us out of this mess. We will find them...I hope." David said.


	3. Volleyball

"Hello one and all and welcome to day 2: Volleyball Tournament! A fun summer sport will be today's little competition and already the brackets have been decided. Brave Adventurers vs Freedom Seekers! Spirit Force vs Spectra Force! Dimensional Heroes vs Neo Dimensional Heroes! And Shining Hope Squad vs Wanderers! As for the rules, powers are allowed and the first to five points wins. Also...dress tropically cause we'll be visiting some tropical locations today." Dedenne said.

"*sigh* Great." Mayumi said.

"Not too keen on wearing a bathing suit, Mayumi?" Hope asked.

"Comes with being an Enhanced of a succubus. Some of the guys might not stop catcalling over me." Mayumi said. "Although, I'm not sure if it applies."

"Just be lucky I'm not down there. It'll never stop." Sectonia said.

"I once heard that when girls play volleyball on the beach, everyone just comes for the fanservice." Damien said. "Or at least that's what my brother tells me."

"Wow. I always knew Flux was an idiot. Didn't think him for a pervert, too." Mayumi said.

"You can always borrow one of my swimsuits if it'll help cover your chest a bit, Mayumi." Kohaku offered. "Honestly, I would be embarrassed if people start catcalling me, Kor's the only exception because he isn't like those rapscallions."

"It's like she forgot the whole hot spring incident." Peridot said.

"What happened at the hot springs while you were in your own journey?" Hope asked.

"Kor got called out for being a deviant, by going into the female's section of the hot springs." Ace said.

"Though, in his defense, he thought that I was attacking Kohaku." Peridot said.

"True. Also, Kohaku, don't get involved with those people from Spectra Force, trust me." Ace whispered to his teammate.

"If you guys are done talking over there, the first match is about to start!" Takumi called. "David, get your selected team ready!"

"Alright, alright. Get ready, you two." David said to Mayumi and Peridot.

"Got it." The two of them said.

"He sure is a little edgy today. Could it be his nerves or something?" Peridot asked.

"Maybe." Mayumi said.

"Okay…Let's begin!" Dedenne said as four competitors appeared in a tropical looking volleyball court. "Our first court will take place on Tropicana Island in the Ocean Universe. First is Freedom Seekers vs Brave Adventurers. For the Freedom Seekers, we have Locks and Celeste competing. For the Brave Adventurers, Mayumi Kirishima and Peridot Harmotome."

"Well, seems we have an interesting pair here." Locks said as she was a woman with extremely long hair.

"Yes. Our luck is bright to be competing against such amazing opponents." Celeste said who wore star styled clothing.

"Huh, never seen those two before." Hope said.

"Not surprising considering how bad a person and how shallow you are. Now I will explain. Those two are color fighters. Locks uses the Hair Style and Celeste uses the Star Style." Skyler said.

"Sun, Moon and now Stars." Nana said looking at Solana and Luna. "Do you two know Celeste very well?"

"Silence follower of the bad man." they both said.

"I suggest you two ease on the insults, before I have Shiva freeze you." Ace said annoyed.

"What a weak threat." they said ignoring him.

"Stop threatening them, Ace, for the love of God." David said. "My apologies. He's new here."

"Well keep him on a short leash. He continues making threats like that, he's going to get himself killed." Skyler said.

Ace merely stared, unfazed and rolled his eyes.

"They're being serious here, Ace. One day, your attitude will actually SUCCEED in getting you killed." David said.

"Finally, someone with manners." Skyler said."Course I expect no less from someone brought up by Sayuri."

"Okay….let the match begin. First to five points win!" Dedenne said.

"And...serve!" The ref said tossing the ball on the Freedom Seekers side.

"Up-hair...strike!" Locks said as her hair formed a hand that served the ball to the other side.

"So her style let's her morph her hair too. Interesting." Mayumi said as she batted the ball between her and Peridot before spiking it on them.

0-1

'Well, these girls have some skill. Too bad we haven't begun to play yet." Locks smiled as Mayumi served. "Celeste!"

"Lynx...give me agility!" Celeste said as she quickly hit the ball up as Locks hit it before Celeste jumped. "Lynx's….Claw!" she said hitting it, zooming past Mayumi and Peridot as it hit the ground.

1-1

"I see, she can tap into power boosts via connection to the Constellations." Hope said.

"You have it right for once. In fact, Celeste has the power of all 88 constellations." Skyler said.

"Guess that adds to the variety." David said.

"I'll see you guys later. Hope your teammates win, David." Ace said as he warped away.

"What's with him?" Ryuko asked.

"He's...a little emotional at times. Don't worry. It's just one of his inner psyche sessions." David said. "Or...whatever he calls them."

"He doesn't call them anything." Spade said.

"Spade, if you guys keep defending him, he's never going to conquer his inner problems. Trust me. Sectonia can relate." David said.

"He's my little brother, so it would be obvious I would defend him. And I thought things would go smoother after that talk in Lignatore." Spade said.

"Journey's have their ups and downs, it cannot be avoided. But we all must traverse through them." Skyler said.

"You sure know your stuff." Hope said.

"You know I still don't like you right?" Skyler said.

"I know, I know…" Hope said.

"Good. I'm just doing my best to help someone before they end up as someone who thinks power and threats get them whatever they want. I've seen way too much of that." Skyler said.

"Don't you dare compare my brother to yourself, woman!" Spade said as he glared.

"Spade, Easy!" Nana said.

"I wasn't referring to me. I was referring to dictator, warlords, people who use their power to enslave and hurt others." Skyler said.

"Well my brother is not like those scum. But I still can't help but worry about what happened to him while I was gone." Spade said with a solemn look.

"He's been through a lot as far as I can tell. But if he continues this path...I fear the worst." Skyler said.

"You have no idea." Spade said.

"I'm afraid she's right, Spade. As his biological brother, it falls to you to help him through his inner struggles. If you can't, who can?" David asked.

"If wasn't for that damn Devil Ace, my brother wouldn't be like this!" Spade said as he pounded his fist on the stand.

"Spade, that's enough!" David said. "Look, I understand how you feel, but you're forgetting that Devil Ace was a part of him. And it's because you couldn't be there…" David said as he looked to the field with a tear in his eye. "...when he needed you the most."

"Damn it! It's all my fault, I should never have sealed that thing inside him." Spade said as he teared up.

"We all make our own mistakes, Spade. But when we admit to them, and devote ourselves to correcting them… that's what makes us stronger for the next encounter. No one can change the past, but in the future, you can change it." Hope said.

"Forget the past and look to the future. That's the creed I always followed." Spade said.

"Yeah. If you can't change what happened…" David began.

"Then make an effort towards the future." Hope said.

"Yeah. Thanks you two, and sorry for that argument earlier, Skyler." Spade said.

"No worries." Skyler said. "Now...back to the match."

Mayumi and Peridot continued to go strong as they were evenly matched with Locks and Celeste leading to a 4-4 score.

"Final serve!" the ref said serving.

"This is it. This will decide the match." Mayumi said. "Let's serve it up."

"This is all we got!" Peridot said serving the ball at the opposite side.

"Up-hair...counter!" Locks said sending the ball straight into the air.

"Sagitta...give me precision." Celeste said as she jumped up after the ball.

"Sagitta...isn't that...the arrow?" Mayumi thought.

"Sagitta's….mark!" Celeste said firing the arrow to the other court. Mayumi and Peridot tried to stop it only to brush their finger tips as it hit the sand.

"Game over! Winners...Freedom Seekers!" Dedenne said.

"Damn… We were so close." Peridot said.

"You were. You girls gave us a run for our money." Locks said forming two hands with her hair to shake theirs.

"Thanks. Your styles were a sight to behold." Mayumi said.

"Yep. We're pretty unique like that." Celeste said smiling.

"Good luck in the rest of your matches." Peridot said.

"Thanks." Locks said as they vanished.

"Now...next match! Spirit Force vs Spectra Force. For Spectra force...we have Akame and Grace. For Spirit Force….Kohaku Hearts and Jago!

"Wait, Grace as in of the Plant Style?" Hope asked.

"Heaven's garden is still our ally so of course their members can be used." Spectra said.

" and , I hope we have a good match." Kohaku said as she bowed.

"I can't believe someone actually went through with the swimsuit stereotype." Akame said.

"Do not hold back Akame and Grace. Because we will not either." Jago said as he bowed.

"Then let's not waste time." Grace said as the ball was served. "Bamboo Garden!" she shouted tossing seeds as they grew into large stalks of bamboo. Akame ran across them as she smacked the ball down onto the court.

0-1

"Here goes!" Kohaku said as she served the ball high, and jumped into the air as she kicked it onto their side of the court.

"Nice one, sis!" Hisui cheered.

"Hey wait a minute! She kicked the ball!"

"Any part of the body is allowed to be used when it comes to Volleyball." Simon said.

"Strange… I haven't seen anyone do that. Wait, has anyone seen Sectonia?" Mayumi asked.

"She's my partner in the tennis portion, so she went to get some tennis gear." David said.

"Sectonia, shopping… Yeah, I can see that happening." Tapu Lele said.

"Well, I can always make new clothes for her and your teammates, David, if you want." Mari said. "In case they get tattered or something."

"I have to agree. She can make clothes in every detail like she did for me. Honestly, I'm impressed." Oboro said as she did a closed eye smile.

"Thanks, but I don't think that'll be necessary." David said.

"I know, doesn't hurt to offer." Mari said. "I made clothes that the original wearers from the Magic Universe wore, for the Aselia group just in case."

"Shall we get back to the game? We can talk about this later." Stoj said.

"Here comes the man eating garden!" Grace said as several flytraps sprouted from the ground as Akame stood on one of them.

"Crimson Twister!" Kohaku yelled as she launched into the air and headbutted the ball as it was covered in non-lethal flames.

"Uh oh, Grace better get her babies outta the way!" Pinkie said.

"Oh boy! Sis's flames may be harmful to plants and stuff, but not people at least." Hisui tried to reassure.

The flaming ball made heavy contact with the ground as Kohaku scored, but accidentally burned away a few of the flytraps.

1-1

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Ms. Grace!" Kohaku said as she bowed apologetically.

"Uh oh… She's gonna get it now…" Hope said.

"You….butcher! You die now!" Grace said. "Revenge Garden!" She shouted planting seeds all over the field as dangerous looking flytraps sprouted.

"Is she crazy?! She's gonna get them killed!" Papelne said freaking out.

"Calm down, my brother will be able to handle this." Orchid said.

"Jago, a little help!" Kohaku said running from the plants.

"Yeah...I was expecting that when she lit the plants on fire. Grace is very protective about nature. Harm a plant...she'll blow her top." Skyler said.

"Shoryuken!" Jago yelled as he spiked the ball into the air with an uppercut as it landed on the other side.

"Did you just see that?!" David asked.

"Yeah, Jago just did a Shoryuken. I think he and Ryu have a move in common." Hope said.

"Same with Froslass. Don't forget her Ice Punch is a Shoryuken as well." David said.

2-1

"Grace please calm down. It was an accident." Kohaku said trying to reason with her.

"Don't bother, Kohaku, I can tell she won't calm down until she's done taking her anger out on us." Jago said before he went into Instinct Mode and his dragon and Tiger tattoo glowed as he disappeared when the ball went into the air and then reappeared spiking it down.

3-1

"Grace, remember, this is still a game." Akame said dodging the plants. "Though I suppose I'll have to defend myself here too." Akame said drawing Murasame as she started cutting them down.

"That's gonna make Grace even more angry!" Mari said before she was bonked on the head with a frying pan, courtesy of Stoj.

"As much as Akame knows that, it's the only way she'll get any kind of space." Tapu Bulu said.

"Pirouette Kick!" Kohaku yelled as she did a pirouette in the air and kicked the ball, scoring another point.

4-1

"Oh yeah! One more point and it's over!" Kagura called.

"Grace is too busy trying to injure Kohaku to focus on the match." David said.

"Rising Falcon!" Kohaku yelled as she jumped into the air and dealt a downward kick, scoring the final point.

"And that's it! Spirit Force takes the game!" Dedenne called.

"Ms. Akame, I am truly sorry I accidentally burned the plants and made Ms. Grace angry. Forgive me!" Kohaku bowed.

"Die you lousy little…!" Grace shouted before Akame knocked her out and walked off with her.

"I guess that's Akame's way of telling Kohaku not to worry about it." Shiozaki said.

"You know, if Kohaku didn't have her small pigtails, she would look like a younger version of Akame in a way." Kor said.

"Yeah, a younger, more cheerful version." Ross said.

"Alright! Let's move on to our next match! Dimensional Heroes vs Neo Dimensional Heroes!" Dedenne said. "For the Dimensional Heroes...we have Nami and Lucy Heartfilia! For the Neo Dimensional Heroes, Tulip and Gemina!"

"Well this should be interesting. We have a Straw Hat and a Member of Fairy tail going against an inheritor of one of Fairy Tail's elite powers and a Color Fighter." Najenda commented.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Bartolomeo said skidding in front. "I took the liberty of making a special bikini top for Nami-senpai, just for the liberty of this match!"

"Doesn't look like she's wearing it though." Jexi said.

"Though, I'm sure your effort was appreciated." Hope said.

"Let the match...begin." the ref said tossing the ball.

"Crystal...Pillar!" Gemina said making a pillar that fired the ball to the other side.

"Star Dress...Leo!" Lucy said donning the Leo Star Dress. "Regulus!" she said punching the ball as it returned to the other side and landed on the court.

1-0

"Just what I'd expect from Fairy Tail's Celestial Spirit Wizard. But we can't afford to lose since Zexi's dream is to surpass your leader, so…" Tulip said as she served the ball. "Ice make: Hammer!" she said as a hammer appeared as the ball was being served at them. "I can't afford to go soft."

The Ice Hammer spiked the ball downwards as Tulip picked up her teams first point.

1-1

"This isn't gonna be easy." Jexi said as both sides were giving it their all against one another.

"I know. I didn't expect both sides to be so even." Leonis said.

Both sides continued to put up a fierce fight until both were tied.

"This is our last go." Nami said sending the ball up.

"Regulus...Lucy...Kick!" Lucy said kicking the ball down.

"Crystal Wall!" Gemina said making a crystal wall only for the ball to break through it and hit the ground.

"And that is game. After a fierce bout...our winners are Team Dimensional Heroes." Dedenne said.

"Good game." the girls said before they left.

"Now...next match! From Team Wanderers...Mylene Farrow and making his debut to the world...our mysterious tenth member of the Wanderers. Oh...Why...I've seen him before." Dedenne said as a familiar face made the scene.

"No way." Hope said.

"Team Wanderers tenth member is….Breeze!" Dedenne said as Breeze stood before the world.

"He was the last one I would have expected." Hope said.

"Today….I will take down my rival's group." Breeze said.

"You haven't changed a bit." Korra said doing a few stretches.

"Representing team Shining Hope Squad first is Korra!" Dedenne called as Toma ran onto the field. "And her teammate for this match… Toma!"

"You know the game right?" Korra asked.

"Maybe?" Toma said.

"Yeah, we are not in a good place." Korra said.

"Come on, we got this." Toma said.

"Begin!" The ref called throwing the ball to toma.

"Try this!" Toma said giving the ball a powerful serve.

"Sandy Counter!" Breeze said as the sand on the court rose up and sent the ball back onto their court.

1-0

"At least you got the serve right, but Breeze has the advantage here." Korra said.

"Yeah, I know. That Island Style of his fits right in here." Toma said.

"We can at least try and get ahead!" Korra said as the ball was served towards them. "Ha!" she said sending the ball back.

"Sea Breeze kicker!" Breeze said sending the ball back as it struck.

2-0

"This is not good." Hope said gulping at Breeze was scoring every single point.

"Wow...in such a short time….the winners are...the Wanderers!" Dedenne said.

"This was not a victory. This was a joke." Breeze said as they left the court.

"That's two events I've lost in a row now." Hope said. "Maybe Volt was right…. I'm an embarrassment as a hero."

"Oh for the love of god. Suck it up!" Jexi shouted. "They're just games! This is nothing to do with being a hero!"

"You're right, Jexi, sorry. I guess I kinda let what Volt said to me before…" Hope said before Jexi punched him.

"There you go again. Acting like other people are the problem. No. You are the problem. You keep going down and down and going through these constant down sessions. Man up and stand up once in awhile!" Jexi said.

"I'm the problem?" Hope asked looking at himself in a puddle. "You're right Jexi, no more blaming others. In fact… how's this for a statement!?" he said getting back up and nailing Jexi hard. "Now we're even, partner."

"Hell yeah. Now that's what was missing from ya." Jexi said spitting out a little bit of blood.

"Jexi! Are you okay?!" David asked.

"Yeah. This is nothing." Jexi said.

"I knew you'd be made of tougher stuff than that." David said. "Strange… The first round is already over and Ace and Sectonia still haven't gotten back yet. I'm gonna head to town and check things out." he said as he left.

"Well tell Ace to hurry, the semifinals are gonna start." Jexi said. "And it's Freedom Seekers vs Spirit Force."

"And now we head right into the semifinal round." Dedenne said turning to a court now in a small desert oasis. "We now have a treat for you. Our next two matches will take place within this oasis found in a newly discovered universe. Volleyball matches...in the Desert Universe!"

"Hope they packed SPF 150." Hope said. "But I gotta be honest, I can't believe it took me so long to figure out the problem with myself all along… was me."

"You just let other people get to you, and you thought lesser of yourself because of it. You've made mistakes, but the point is, you still are a hero, and you always come through and help." Izuku said.

"Guys, can we please focus on the match? Is about to start." Lacy said.

"And our first semifinal match...Spirit Force vs Freedom Seekers." Dedenne said.

"This should be quite enjoyable." Locks said.

"Yep. Gonna grab win number 2!" Celeste said.

"I hope we have a great match!" Kohaku said.

"Best of luck to both our teams." Jago said as he bowed.

(Cue: Tales of Graces- Soul Evangelist)

"Our serve!" Locks said. "Up-hair strike!" she shouted serving it with her hair.

"Jago!" Kohaku called out as Jago jumped into the air and spiked it.

"Drago give me strength!" Celeste said as she jumped and countered it, spiking them back.

0-1

"Rising Phoenix!" Kohaku yelled as she served the ball and jumped into the air and dealt a downward kick as a phoenix shadowed her.

"Impressive...but its not good enough. Hairy Wall!" Locks said making her hair into a wall as the ball was forcing against it before it slowed to a halt as it fell to the Spirit Force side.

0-2

"No more games!" Jago yelled as his tattoos glowed and he dealt a fire and lightning imbued serve on the ball.

"He's bringing the A game. Seems like it's time to stop fooling around as well. Ultimate Color Fighting Secret Art: Taurus!" she shouted as she gained two horns and more muscle. "Strike of...the bull!" she shouted punching the ball as she took the fire and lighting as it was sent flying.

"Final Fury!" Kohaku yelled as she dealt a powerful cherry blossom kick, sending it impacting the Freedom Seekers field.

1-2

"Hey. Did we miss the party?" Sectonia asked as she came in with David and Ace.

"No. You're just in time." Spade said.

"Sorry we missed the first bits. Traffic was awful." David said.

"Mmhmm." Ace said.

"Well you're just in time. Your team is fighting Freedom Seekers." Jexi said.

"Here we go!" Kohaku said as she activated Spiria Drive: Level 4, and dealt a powerful kick as she served the ball.

"Corvus...give me darkness!" Celeste said as she jumped and countered with a kick of her own, the ball disappeared for a second before reappearing on the field of Spirit Force.

1-3

"Shoryuken!" Jago yelled as he dealt a powerful uppercut, but this time sending it downwards.

2-3

"Back and forth this goes!" Luffy said.

"Lithia...lend me your power." Kohaku said to herself before her eyes glowed an emerald green and she summoned Rondeau. "Take this!" She yelled as she dealt a powerful blow with her baton, making both teams tied in score.

3-3

"Sorry...but this is where the streak ends." Locks said. "Up-Hair….Barrage!" Locks said serving it high into the air.

"Cygnus...give me elegance of the swan." Celeste said as she took off in to the air. "Strike of….the swan!" she said knocking the ball past Jago and Kohaku and into the sand.

3-4

Jago served the ball into the air and followed it as he covered the ball in non lethal flames as he sent it flying.

"Knew it. Launch me." Celeste said.

"Hairy…" Locks said as the hairs surrounded Celeste. "Catapult!" she said firing Celeste into the air.

"Ultimate Color Fighting Secret Art: Aries!" Celeste said gaining ram horns and wool over her body. "Wooly...put down!" she said as the wool puffed as the ball hit it before falling behind the Spirit force daintly.

(end song)

3-5

"Game over! Winners….Freedom Seekers!" Dedenne said.

"Man… Peridot's team did better." Kohaku said. "It was still close."

"Yeah. We had tons of fun." Locks said.

"I know. Those crazy moves. Wow." Celeste said.

"Yeah, I could teach you sometime if you want." Kohaku said holding her arm behind her.

"No thanks." Both said.

"Still, impressive teamwork, ladies." Jago said as he bowed.

"Hai." Both said bowing before they left.

"Seems like those four could become good friends in the future." Ace pondered.

"Hey Skyler, you feel like joining the Ultra Hero Alliance sometime? It seems like we'd get along smoothly." Hope asked.

"Hope, really?" David asked.

"Besides, that was disbanded after the Hobbyists were ended, remember?" Jexi said.

"Oh, yeah…" Hope said.

"He's just desperate to get on Skyler's good side." David said.

"Uh...you realize I can hear you three, right?" Skyler asked.

"Oh, Skyler? I want to apologize for my attitude earlier, please forgive my rudeness." Ace said as he bowed and held his hand out to shake.

"That is very mature of you. I accept your apology." Skyler said.

"By the way, which Universe are you from, Skyler?" Stoj asked as she licked a lollipop.

"If you must know, Standard." Skyler said.

"I see. But I still think you're pretty cool with that Style of yours." Stoj said.

"Thank you." Skyler said.

"What the? No fair! Come on! Forgive me." Hope said.

"Hmmm. I dunno…" Skyler said.

"Give her time, Hope." Ace said calmly.

"Actually...I might forgive you if you do something for me." Skyler said.

"What do you want me to do, Skyler?" Hope asked.

"I want you to drink this glass of sand." Skyler said showing it.

"Oh dear." Philia said.

"I'll do it." Hope said.

"Seriously?!" Kazuichi said.

"I guess something about what Jexi said to Hope must've did wonders." Korra said.

"Indeed. Don't worry, Hope. I'll give you a bottle of soda after you do this, ok?" Stoj said.

"Well...here goes." Hope said drinking down the sand and gagging on it.

"Thank goodness it isn't Kan-Ra in that sand." Reflet whispered.

"Yeah." Linde said.

"Easy, Hope. Take a breather." Ace said as he patted Hope's back.

"I'm fine, Ace… if I hadn't taken a hit, I would've never finished this. It took me THIS long to see the problem with my own mistakes was me…" Hope said continuing to drink. "I make random guesses, I …Why is she laughing?"

Skyler said giggling up a storm. "Oh man. I can't believe you fell for that."

Hope didn't get upset as he just smiled at Skyler. "For some reason, I'm not mad. I'm actually amazed I didn't see this coming. There's no more ill will against us."

"Actually I forgave you when you risked your life against Lucius...an incident you caused but not gonna dwell on it. Truth is, that was a prank established by her." Skyler said pointing to Sahara.

"Sahara?!" Hope said.

"Yes...that was payback for all the years you wouldn't let me do anything on my own." Sahara said.

"I guess he was very protective of you, huh?" Ace asked.

"No...he just thought I was too young to not be independent. I wanted to teach him a lesson and now he has." Sahara said.

"You know Sahara… I didn't really think you were too young at all." Hope said. "You thought I went along with Benny, Jack and Daisy being overprotective, but that wasn't the case. I was the only one who thought you were your own person. I guess I just didn't bother to tell you because I was so wrapped up with my life as a Ginova. So in a way, I guess gagging on sand is kinda my way of punching myself in the face for not telling you all those years ago."

"Here, Hope." Ace said as he handed him the soda and continued listening.

"Oh, sweet relief." Hope said looking at Sahara who was a little stunned. "Heh, did I surprise you?"

"I….I'm heading out." Sahara said leaving the stadium.

"Okay...if we're done with Hope theatre...the next semifinal match is already in progress." Jexi said.

"How's your team doing?" Hope asked.

"Not good." Jexi said showing the score.

1-3

"Damn…" David said.

"That Breeze kick is knocking the wind off our sails." Natsu said.

"Breeze isn't someone to take lightly. He's a beast, I know from seeing him in action in the Ocean universe." Hope said. "If Nami and Lucy want to get back in the game, they have to figure out what to do about Breeze."

(Cue-Devastate-The Heroes Lie)

"We gotta stop Breeze from scoring, or we'll be blown away." Lucy said. "Any ideas, Nami?"

"No. I can't use my Clima-tact since its an item. And your Star Dress isn't being effective against him." Nami said.

"If you two won't do anything, just let us win." Mylene said. "Breeze, lets get this over with."

"Yeah, yeah." Breeze said as he served the ball and kicked it down on the girls side.

1-4

"Crap, they're gonna lose." David said.

"Celeste and Locks might be in a bind if Breeze makes the final point." Kazuichi said.

"There might be a way for them to get back in the game. Breeze's kicks are lethal, but remember, his power comes from one thing, the essence of Islands and the Sea." Hope said.

"Here comes the final strike." Breeze said. "Sea Breeze...Kicker!" he shouted kicking the ball as it zoomed past Nami and Lucy and hit the sand.

"Game over! Winners...the Wanderers!" Dedenne said.

"Well, there was really nothing we could do. But you guys did great." Lucy said. "Good luck in the finals."

"Yeah...we're gonna take it all." Breeze said.

"Okay...Finals time! Wanderers vs Freedom Seekers! Our final venue…" Dedenne said as they appeared on a court on the middle of a beach. "Melemele Island in Alola in the Beast Universe!"

"And we got front row seats." A voice said as Connor and Team Revival stood in the stands.

"Connor." Spade said. "How've you been?"

"Aside from this whole Titan thing? Pretty great. We'll be comin' to join you guys soon. For right now though…" Connor said putting on some shades. "We gonna enjoy some Beach Volleyball. Who wants this match red hot, Melemele?!" He said turning to the crowd at the island as they cheered.

"Same old Connor. Always a flare for the theatrical." Tapu Koko said.

"It's good to see he hasn't changed a bit, still got that fun personality." Ace said.

"Since this is your home, Koko, why don't you get a closer view as well? You're the island's guardian after all. You're practically a VIP here." David said.

"Yeah. Why not take in the sites till the match is over?" Ace asked. "We all need a break once in a while."

"True. Since all of our teams lost after all." Jexi said.

"Uh huh. Volleyball was not a good sport for us." David said.

"We gave it our best, anyway I'm heading to the snack bar, do you guys want anything?" Ace asked.

"Some soda would be nice." David said.

"Alright, I'll be back with drinks for everyone." Ace said as he left.

As for the match, it was fierce between the two teams. It kept going on and on before Breeze scored the final point.

"And the winners of the Volleyball finals….The Wanderers!" Dedenne said.

"What an amazing guy, that Breeze fella." Connor said.

"Agreed, his offense with those kicks and sand defense was really unstoppable." Hawkeye commented.

"So to recap, the Basketball heat was won by The Brave Adventurers, and now the Wanderers take Volleyball." Volta recounted. "But up next is a more Physical sport."

"Yeah, Dodgeball. Don't exactly have fond memories playin' it." Connor said.

"Says every nerd in gym class." Morph added.

"I'm back." Ace called out, holding a huge bag of various drinks.

"Afraid you're too late. Match is already over." Lacy said.

"But it was pretty good." Jexi said.

"At least I got drinks for everyone, as well as those who competed." Ace said handing out drinks to everyone.

"It's great that were getting hydrated. And we'd better be ready, cause Dodgeballs tomorrow." Hope said. "Things are gonna get harder from this point on."

"Yeah. Hopefully with the dodgeball teams we put together...things should move smoothly." Jexi said.

"Depends on what you mean by smoothly. The big guys are more powerful, but they're bigger targets." David said. "But still. Things are just about to heat up. Both figuratively and literally."


	4. Dodgeball

"Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Day 3 of Furious Sports! Now, today we will be having the fiercest of all sports...Dodgeball! And our brackets have been determined! Dimensional Heroes vs Shining Hope Squad! Freedom Seekers vs Spirit Force! Spectra Force vs Wanderers! And Brave Adventurers vs Neo Dimensional Heroes! A heck of a match up today!" Dedenne said.

"Facing the Neo Dimensional Heroes again. No doubt they'll try to avenge their loss from Basketball." David said.

"And it seems my team will be facing Freedom seekers once again as well." Ace said. "But I think some of my teammates and yours may have the advantage today, David."

"Don't know. Like I said before, the more bulky members are stronger, but they're also bigger targets." David said.

"While the smaller members are able to dodge but not throw hard enough, right?" Ace asked.

"Exactly. It's one of those take-the-good-with-the-bad kind of things." David said.

"So the key would be in my mind, a balance between power, and speed." Hope said.

"Don't forget skill." Ace reminded.

"Right, that." Hope said before looking at Luna. "Say, Luna. You can become Dianamon at Mega level, right?"

"Y-Yeah." Luna said nervously.

"Look, it's okay to be nervous. But you do know that in order to actually help Ace, you gotta be able to Digivolve. That's a Digivice on your neck, right?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, it's Ace's." Luna said as she held it in her hands.

"So if I'm right, you can't actually be able to become Dianamon unless you Digivolve the same way as all other digimon with human partners." Starlight deduced.

"It's not gonna be possible even with the device." Hoopa said floating nearby.

"How can you be sure?" Himiko asked.

"It's like I said back in Organica. She doesn't have the energy to achieve her true god form." Hoopa said.

"She told me and David that she stays in rookie form so she doesn't draw attention to the titans." Ace said

"And look how that turned out. Grimoire was STILL able to sense she was there. Face it, Ace. It doesn't matter what she does to suppress her power. The titans will find her and the others, one way or another." David said.

"He's not wrong. Doesn't matter what form she's in. They still remember their energy signatures. They can track them. And with Luna stuck in this form, she's likely the easiest for them to pick off. All it takes is one to make sure they don't go back to stone." Hoopa said.

"So is there any way to get Luna's ability to digivolve back?" Hope asked.

"Not that I know of. Only way she would be able to regain the energy would be contact exposure to Lunar energy." Hoopa said.

"There's me, Harumi and Kirumi. We're all of Lunarian blood, people of the moon." David said.

"I doubt that would be enough. I'm talking about from the source." Hoopa said pointing up to the sky.

"The moon?" Ace asked.

"Your so called partner is the goddess of the moon, so it would make sense to regain energy from the moon itself." Hoopa said.

"Right. She's still my friend, partner or not." Ace said.

"Now...it's time to begin." Dedenne said as the first court was shown to be in a war torn area. "Our first area is a dodgeball field in the Sengoku Era of Japan in the Warrior Universe! Now...first match. For the Dimensional Heroes...Katsuki Bakugo and Ranma Saotome. For Shining Hope Squad...it's Damien Flux and Akane Owari!"

"So I'm paired up with Owari? Makes sense. We should be able to win this part of the tournament if we combine my powers with your athletic pedigree, Akane." Damien said.

"Yeah...I can do fine, by myself." Akane said.

"Now...the rules of this Dodgeball match are simple. You are each given a gauge. Hit three times with the ball, you will be pulled out of the game and sent back to the arena." Dedenne said.

Damien jumped up and caught the ball to be used. "Alright, let's make this fair. First move is yours." he said throwing it over as the whistle was blown.

"That was a big mistake." David said.

"Go and Die!" Bakugo shouted throwing the ball, backed with an explosion as it hit Damien in the stomach.

"Okay, gotta make a mental note… never let Bakugo go first in Dodgeball." Damien groaned as his meter went down by one. He then kipped up. "Let's Play!"

He then jumped into the air and tossed the ball over. "Poison Dragon's Iron Fist!" he said punching the ball at them.

"Heh." Bakugo said grabbing the ball as it slowed to a stop in his hand as he grinned evilly.

"That look on his face is not a good sign." David said.

"You wanna know why I picked Bakugo for this. Its because there's one attribute that makes him a star in this sport...his tenaciousness." Jexi said as Bakugo tossed the ball at Damien as it hit a leg.

"Ow!" Damien said as his meter went down again.

"How about letting someone else handle it." Akane said taking the ball from Damien.

"Rock...Smash!" Ranma shouted, punching a second ball that dropped at Akane as her meter went down.

"They're chipping away at us individually so we both go out at the same time." Damien said. "Akane, I've got an idea!"

"Yeah, what is it kid?" Akane asked. "It better not be shades of your idiot brother."

"Its simple… switch opponents!" Damien called rolling to dodge Bakugos next attempt, catching the ball and throwing it right at Ranma instead of throwing it back at Bakugo.

"Wow...what a predictable strategy." Ranma said before pulling a fist back. "Thunder punch!" he shouted as the ball went right at Damien and hit the shoulder.

"Damien- out!" the ref said as Damien vanished.

"We've travelled with you guys the longest. We know how you guys think, how you act, how you guess." Ranma said.

"So we gotta shatter all your predictions." Bakugo said punching his fists together.

"Heh." Akane smirked.

"What's so funny?" Bakugo asked.

"What's funny? Everyone on the Squad thinks and plans and guesses. Not me. Know why Hope picked me for this?" Akane asked picking up both balls. "I'm a loose cannon." She said tossing both of them at Ranma and Bakugo. While Bakugo caught one, Ranma was hit in the arm with it.

"Loose cannon? Sorry...but that job's already taken, you dumb bitch!" Bakugo shouted.

"Knowing you, how is that a positive trait?" Akane asked.

"Just go and die!" Bakugo said firing both balls at Akane. As she caught one, the other hit her leg. "Ha! How you like that? You can get one, but not dodge the other." He said as another notch went down.

"One more and I'm done for. But I ain't done yet!" Akane said. Shs then looked a the ball at her feet and got an idea. She tossed one ball into the air and then threw the other up with her foot. "I shoulda done this to begin with!"

She then leaped into the air and kicked both balls, sending them right at the two at high speed. Bakugo was unable to catch it in time at he was nailed in the shoulder, the other hit Ranma on the arm.

"Let's go...one more…" Akane said before Bakugo had fired the ball and hit her in the stomach.

"For once...just shut up...you stupid monkey!" Bakugo said.

"Oh my god!" Gemini shouted in shock.

"Akane...out!" Dedenne said.

"Aw man!" Akane said as she reappeared beside Damien. "That's another event lost for us. Still pretty fun though."

"Yeah, we just had a bad draw going against Ranma and Bakugo. I don't know anyone who's gonna stop those two." Damien said. "But there's still two more events left in the week. I'm sure we can take either Ice Hockey or Tennis if we just play our cards right."

"Yup." Akane said holding her stomach. "Oof, that shot really took a lot out of my stomach. Got any meat, Damien?" she smiled.

Damien sighed but also smiled. "Let's go to the steakhouse and get you a big plate of New York Fillets. It'll be my brother's treat." he said holding one of Flux's credit cards.

"Oh, you sneaky little bastard." Akane said as they both left.

"I hate to drown their spirits, but if any team wants to win in Tennis, they'll have to get past him." Asta said motioning to David.

"Doesn't hurt to stay positive." Linde said as she read Aura.

"Okay...next match is set. Freedom Seekers vs Spirit Force. For the Freedom Seekers, we have Jane and Mira! For Spirit Force….Al the Treasure Fighter and Simon Neptune!" Dedenne called.

"Ugh...this is gonna be a pain." Jane said.

"Not a problem. We can wrap this up in two seconds tops." Mira said.

"Don't get overconfident, and let's have a great match." Al said.

"I know the laid back girl, Jane, she's that lazy girl who uses the Acid Style. But the one next to her is new." Hope said.

"That's Mira. The user of the Mirror Style." Sectonia said.

"Oh yeah, we mentioned that style brought back painful memories for you." David said. "But not so anymore, right?"

"That's right. Now that I'm split from my dark half, I don't need to worry about that bee-like monster I've become anymore." Sectonia said.

"Well said, Milady. And those two girls will be in for a surprise this match." Spade said.

"Hehehe. I wouldn't be too sure of that." Skyler said. "We haven't even begun to fight."

"Just to be kind, you have the first move." Mira said.

"If you say so." Al said before throwing the ball and waved her hand as a clock glyph appeared underneath Mira and Jane. "Slowga!"

As the two started to slow, Mira was showed smirking as the ball hit some sort of invisible wall as it spun against it.

"Whoa, that's some Mirror Wall!" Gemini siad.

"It's Mira's style. She can create mirrors in a matter of seconds. It will shatter but not before it sends back it's load. Cause anything that hits it…" Skyler said as the ball was sent flying back as it hit Al in the stomach. "Gets sent back with twice the power."

"That's gonna hurt until tomorrow…" Kazuichi cringed.

"If that's how you wanna play, fine!" Al said as she waved her arm and orange clocks appeared in front of her and Simon. "Hastega!" She yelled as she and Simon threw the balls in the blink of an eye.

"Acid Armor!" Jane said as her body created an acid wall as the ball was stopped and slowly burned by it while Mira got a hit on the leg.

"Dang...I didn't have enough time for a mirror wall." Mira said.

"Take this!" Al said still moving at lightning speed and threw another ball at Mira.

"Mirror...Copy!" She said as there appeared two of her. The ball hit the copy as it shattered but not before it went back and nailed Al in the leg.

"Time to get serious then. Witch Time!" Simon yelled as a purple aura formed around Mira and Jane, stopping them as he threw a ball at each of them, hitting Jane in the leg and Mira on the arm before resuming time.

"Mira's down by two and Jane by one." Hope said.

"That's what I meant by the girls being in for a surprise." Spade said.

"With these tactics, they'll eliminate Mira for sure, but… how will Jane do on her own?" Hope asked.

"Not to mention from studying Bayonetta in Smash, Witch Time becomes less effective the more often it's used." David said.

"Yeah, but what about her own games?" Mari asked.

"Since when do you speak otaku?" David asked.

"Dimensional Researcher, remember? I do research on the various dimensions of the multiverse on my world." Mari said as she pushed up her glasses as they gleamed.

"Don't argue with her research." Hope said as Mira was eliminated, making it 2-1.

"I'm really sorry that we had to compete against each other, hope we could've been friends." Al said before fire and ice formed around her hands as she picked up the ball. "Mix Bomb!" She yelled as she threw the ball as water formed around it at Jane.

"Acid...Eruption!" she shouted as Acid was sprayed all over the area, making traction hard. Jane grabbed the ball as she tapped it on Al who was close to the line, making her vanish.

"Whoa, what a comeback!" Toma said.

"Jane may be a bit of a slacker, but she's quite the force, when she gets serious." Skyler noted.

(Cue: Bayonetta- Time for the climax)

A purple magic aura formed around Simon as his hair started to float. "Time to get serious! I may be a Nephilim, but I am also an Umbra Wizard!" He said as he picked up two of the balls as magic gathered around them before he threw them at Jane with great force.

"Sigh… what a pain." Jane said as she glowed light green as a gas expelled from her body, violently melting the balls before even touching her.

"What the hell?!" Bakugo asked.

"You're quite the bother. I think it's about time I end this little charade." Jane said as her body was becoming more fluid as it spread across the ground.

"One last shot...Witch Time!" Simon yelled as time stopped to a halt once more.

"Yeah...not gonna work." Jane said moving normally. "Didn't ya know? Fluids are constantly moving, even if you stop time."

"Amazing… she can turn herself into pure acidic liquid?" Hope asked.

"Its something she recently learned. Acid World." Skyler said.

"Yeah so…" Jane said grabbing both balls. "Game over." she said hitting Simon twice with the balls before he vanished.

"Incredible." Hope said.

"Yes, unfortunately Acid World takes a lot of energy so she won't be able to use it again until tomorrow." Skyler said. "We were hoping to save it for later in the competition."

"Looks like Simon pushed her a little too far in that case." Mayumi said.

"At least the advancing team has a disadvantage next round." Kenshin said.

"Yeah. If it can only be used once per day, Jane won't be able to use it anymore." David said.

"Damn...we lost our edge." Mira groaned as she and Jane sat on the bleachers.

"Don't be upset. Simon just was playing really well. I honestly think it was a close match when it came down to Simon's Umbran Climax vs Jane's Acid World." Hope said.

"When I received Bayonetta's powers, I also received a bit of her memories, and she was able to stop a tidal wave for a few seconds, just like that." Simon said.

"Now that ya mention it… I did feel kinda slow for a few. Maybe you're right, Blue. There's no shame in goin all out, not when this guy gave it his all. But you know...you constantly used that Witch time thing throughout. It was likely weak when you used it that last time." Jane said.

"At least I had fun though." Simon said while his left eye glowed red a bit.

"Yeah, that was kinda fun." Jane said smiling a bit.

"Now then, let's move on to the next round! It's Spectra Force vs the Wanderers! A battle between former comrades!" Dedenne called.

"Oh, this oughta be good." Hope said.

"From Spectra Force...Susanoo and...what's this? Yeah! The leader himself has shown his face. It's Spectra Phantom!" Dedenne said.

"Holy cow, Spectra's actually going out there himself?!" Shadow Prove asked.

"That's so like him, isnt it?" Hope said.

"And for the Wanderers….We have Leo and….what's this? Another surprise. The leader of the Wanderers is also taking part. Its Volt Luster!" Dedenne said.

"To think we'd face each other like this… I never thought I'd see the day." Volt said with Hoopa by his side.

"Neither did I. But now is the time to settle old differences." Spectra said holding the Dark Stone.

"Burst!" Both shouted as they assumed their burst forms.

"Let's hope things don't go too far." Stoj said as she read Brynhildr.

"So...you want to go all out for this." Spectra said. "Seems great minds think alike."

"I was thinking the same thing." Volt said.

"It seems we'll just get caught up if we stay near by." Susanoo said. "But I will not hold back."

"Neither will I. But if you Pine for oblivion so, who am I to deny you?" Leo said picking up a ball as dark magic infused with it. "In fact, I'll help you along."

With the blow of a whistle, the match began.

"Hyperspace hole!" Volt shouted as he opened a ring portal and threw the ball through it. It reappeared behind Spectra, flying right at him.

Spectra quickly caught it in his hands. "Bolt Strike!" he said tossing it at Spectra as Volt made a warp hole appear before him as it warped behind Susanoo hitting him.

"Apologies, commander. I would've dodged it, but I was… unfortunately distracted." Susanoo said.

"By what?" Spectra asked.

"I tried to ignore it, but…. That Prince has his collar inside out. It unnerved me, and i can't step over the line to fix it." Susanoo stated.

"Is that so? In that case...allow me to send him to the stands for you!" Spectra said charging the ball with electricity.

"Wait, you're going for me just because my collar is inside out?!" Leo asked.

"At least you'll be able to fix it then." David said.

"Nothing personal… my comrade is just a perfectionist. A trait I am more than happy to help with." Spectra said tossing the ball as it struck Leo. "That's one…" he said as the ball warped back to him as he tossed and hit Leo once more. "That's two…" he said as it returned once more before one final strike as Leo vanished. "And that makes three!"

"Sorry but he won't be going alone." Volt said tossing the ball as it hit Susanoo before it vanished through a hole and struck him again, making him vanish.

"So, it's gone down to the two of them." Fulgore said.

"Let's see how this turns out." Papelne said.

Both were tossing balls one after the other as each were dodging and hitting one another before the two tossed their balls at once, each dealing a defeating hit to the other.

"It's...a tie. I see. Well, if this is a case...we will decide the victor by coin toss. Heads for Spectra Force, tails for Wanderers. And….it's heads! Spectra Force will advance to the next round." Dedenne said.

"Oh man, what an intense battle. I think my heart stopped a few times." Nana said.

"I could say the same… but I don't really have a heart! Yohohoho!" Brook said.

"And now...onto the last match of Round 1. Next is the Brave Adventurers vs Neo Dimensional Heroes. From the N.D.H...Heart and Abby! For the Brave Adventurers...Fulgore and Pyrox Ferro!"

"Ohhohoho! This is to be a match of the ages! One of heroes and machines! How I approve of this!" Heart said posing.

"Save the poses for after you have won." Pyrox said. "Otherwise, you're just wasting your energy."

"Don't mind him, he's just a little...unique." Abby said.

"Abby and Fulgore. Two machines built to the point of athletic perfection. Heart's right about one thing, this really is a match for the ages." Harumi said.

"Unfortunately, because of the no-weapons rule, Vera had to disable Fulgore's plasma blades." Jude mentioned.

"I don't exactly mind that. I have a feeling I won't be needing them anyway." Fulgore said.

"And Harumi, Abby's not really a machine anymore." Zexi said. "She's just...Abby."

"That is fine. I do not need to use weapons. Apps are all I need." Abby said.

"Very well. Let's start the match." the ref said tossing the ball.

"Let's begin!" Heart said taking the ball and tossing it at Pyrox.

However, Pyrox was able to catch it. "Nice try." Pyrox said as he threw the ball back, causing Heart to get hit.

"Looks like Pyrox is doing well after recovering from that wound, how are you feeling, Peridot?" Kohaku asked.

"Pretty dandy. Though, Pyrox is a toughie so his recovery was a lot quicker." Peridot said.

"But still, I'm glad Ace and the others managed to help the both of you." Kohaku said.

"We couldn't just leave them at Incarose's mercy." Sectonia said.

"Yeah, we wouldn't be able to face Chalcedony if that happened." Ace said.

"Eyes on the game, guys." Hope said as Abby had a ball.

"Navigation App activated." Abby said as she tossed the ball to the left.

"You missed!" Pyrox said.

"Did I?" Abby asked before the ball curved and nailed Pyrox in the back.

"A Boomerang Shot?" David asked.

"It wasn't hard to pull that shot out. I simply used my navigation app to plan the best route to make the ball curve." Abby said.

"She's very smart, this Abby." Spectra said.

"Nice. But you're not the only one with athletics programmed into you." Fulgore said.

"Right. I have anything you can imagine. In a way...I'm more advanced than you are." Abby said.

"Guess we'll just have to see about that, won't we?" Fulgore asked as his shot went from side to side before hitting Abby.

"Very well...upping difficulty setting to normal." Abby said taking the ball. "Activating...Super Search App." Abby said as she did a spin before tossing the ball. "Targets imprinted and…" she said as the ball struck both Fulgore and Pyrox at the same time.

"Damn… She's busting out those Apps like nobody's business." Fulgore said. "Which means we'll have to step it up as well."

Fulgore then leaped into the air and launched the ball, arcing off as he launched it, hitting Abby but not before Heart grabbed it and tossed it at Fulgore.

"This is bad. We're both down to one hit." Pyrox said.

"We'll just have to give it our all and fight until we're down." Fulgore responded.

"You're right. I'm sure Sir David would have done the same, if it were him." Pyrox said.

"Abby has one hit left as well, but Heart has two, which means even if we a strategy that hits both of them at the same time, Heart will still be in this." Fulgore said.

"But as far as we know, he doesn't have anything that can hit us both at the same time like Abby does, at least as far as we've seen. So, as long as we take Abby out, we're good. But knowing her, it's not going to be easy." Pyrox said.

"It's a bit risky, but it's better than nothing." Fulgore said.

Pyrox and Fulgore targeted Abby as they fired their balls at her.

"Heart!" Abby said as Heart took both hits before he vanished as Abby collected the balls. "Revenge...shot!" Abby shouted hitting both Pyrox and Fulgore as they vanished.

"Game over. Winner...Neo Dimensional Heroes." Dedenne said.

"Man… Worth a shot." David said.

"Now you know how it feels to lose in the first round back to back." Hope said. "Wait, I shouldn't brag… I've lost the first round three times in a row."

"Because you're choosing us for the sports at random. For the last two, you at least have to find the right combination to at least get past the first round." Toma said.

"He's right. David is a former athlete, so he knows the capabilities that are required for each sport and makes his picks accordingly." Sunset added.

"Former nothing. We won't know if I really am a washout until we get to Tennis." David said.

"You're not a washout, David. I've seen your moves when you fight. In fact, didn't your footwork help you out against Bowlman when you first met?" Indigo asked.

"Yep. And I'm glad it did." David said. "Although I wasn't there in the original timeline."

"So, you're still a great Tennis Player. You just have to get back on the court and it'll all come back to you." Lemon added.

"They're right, David. I've helped you get your confidence back up a bit on Organica." Ace added as well with a concerned look. "Don't let what Enoshima did in the past get to you, ok?"

"Especially considering it won't be long before we reach round 2." Jexi said as the playing field changed to one of an old west feel.

"Now...we bring you some dodgeball here in the desert gulch town of Weston, here in the Past Universe. Now...our first semifinal match. Dimensional Heroes vs Freedom Seekers." Dedenne said.

"Let's bring these little women down." Bakugo shouted.

"This should be easy even without Jane." Mira said.

"Let's go. Go and...die!" Bakugo said tossing the ball at Jane only to hit a mirror. As it was shot back, Bakugo jumped only for it to tap his foot as his gauge went down.

"You still forget...I have my mirrors." Mira said.

"This will be tricky. We have to…" Ranma began.

"Just shut up and do as I say!" Bakugo shouted.

"Okay." Ranma said a little shaken.

"Now...toss it after I do." Bakugo said hurling the ball once more only to hit another mirror. "Now!"

Ranma followed with the second ball as the mirror shattered as both balls hit Jane.

"What?" Mira said.

"I figured out how your mirror trick works. They only take one hit before shattering. If a second hit comes, the effect cancels out." Bakugo said smiling evilly. "I've figured you out."

"Bakugo is surprisingly smart." Hope said shivering.

"Damn it." Mira said erecting more mirrors before Bakugo fired a ball at her as it broke though a forming mirror as hit her in the chest.

"Martial Arts Kid!" Bakugo called.

"Yeah yeah." Ranma said hurling the ball at Mira as it hit her arm.

"One more!" Bakugo said firing the ball at Mira who was still dazed as it hit her arm. After she vanished, he quickly grabbed the ball and nailed Jane with it.

"Wow...a new course record. Advancing to the finals...Dimensional Heroes." Dedenne said.

"Wow. Bakugo just might win you guys this whole thing." David said.

"But don't forget, Bakugo and Ranma still have to face the winners of the other semifinal round. Either Spectra Force or Neo Dimensional heroes." Ichiro pointed out. "Either one of those teams will be a challenge."

"Not for someone like Bakugo. He and I were champions of the UA Sports Festival for a reason." Kurochi said.

"Then this'll be quite an interesting match." Stoj said.

Everyone then viewed the second Semifinal match, between Spectra and Susanoo against Abby and Heart. Both gave it their all but in the end it was Spectra Force who came out on top of all else.

"Now this is a dream match no one thought we'd ever see. Bakugo going against Spectra." Hope said.

"This match is gonna be one to remember for a long time! And for the finals of this event, the arena will be…!" Dedenne said as both teams were transported to a steampunk like city. "We now bring you to Paris France in the Steam Universe."

"Oh, that reminds me! Jack said he was going to rob the Combat Revues, including mine!" Erica said. "Oh, I hope everyone back at the Chattes de Nories is keeping a close watch."

"Somehow I doubt that." Daisy said pointing to the screen to see some familiar thieves running with a large black cat sign.

"Our sign!" Erica shouted in shock.

"Guess that makes sense. The most defined thing about the revues are the signs on their theatres." Jexi said.

"Thieves! Come back with that sign right now!" Heart called out.

"Heart, I don't think they'll listen. You know them." Abby said.

"She's right, it's not a good idea." David said.

"Besides, you aren't even there. You were kicked out." Zexi said.

"What do I keep saying. Jack knows how to piss people off." David said.

"And it's not like any of us can stop him when we're in the middle of the finals. I just hope Jack steers clear of the Titans." Hope said.

"Jack may have an ego problem, but he knows he doesn't have anything that can kill gods." Sectonia said.

"Plus he knows not to risk his own skin." Jexi said.

"So true." Hope said.

"Don't worry Erica, we'll replace the sign." Ichiro said. "For now, we have a final to watch."

"I've been waiting for this a long time. Dan doesn't shut up about how good you are. I wanna see if he's right." Bakugo said.

"You're a cocky young thing. You shall fail from that ego of yours." Spectra said.

"Oh this is not gonna be a good fight to be in." Ranma said before the whistle blew as balls were flying left and right. "Damn." he said ducking before he was hit with three balls in a row before vanishing and appearing back in the stadium with Susanoo. "What the heck? Are we winning?"

"It's...hard to tell right now." Takeshi said as they saw balls soaring left and right.

"These two are really going all out, aren't they?" David said.

"At this rate, they'll end up eliminating each other." Hope said.

"And it'll be decided with another coin toss." Eijiro said.

"Shh. I think its winding down." Zinia said as both players were exhausted but Bakugo threw a final ball. Spectra smirked as he headed to the balls path and got hit as he vanished.

"Game...over! Winner is….Katsuki Bakugo! Meaning winners of Dodgeball….Dimensional Heroes!" Dedenne said.

"Called it." David said.

"Today has been interesting, huh?" Ace asked.

"Interesting is an understatement. You don't see moves like those in a high school gym." Takeshi said.

"True, that's what I meant by interesting seeing all those crazy moves." Ace said before he saw Oboro looking at his clothes. "Oboro, are you ok?"

"Yeah, you're making your 'nohrian hater' face again." Hope said.

"Still, I have a feeling that one of the tennis rounds will take place in the Demon Universe. It's kind of unnerving me a bit." David said.

"Just do your best, alright? You'll have Sectonia with you." Ace said.

"Ace, I think you know why it unnerves him." Sectonia said.

"Yeah...I'm sorry David." Ace said.

"She's right. Demonkind haven't exactly been a big fan of me as late. Remember what the Color God Indigo said? I'm on the universe's Most Wanted list." David said.

"I haven't forgotten. I'm just worried demons might interrupt the match." Ace said. "This is your big chance to get your A-game in tennis back. Don't let anything stop you."

"Like I said, it's just a feeling. Maybe I'm just overreacting." David said.

"Right. We'll see you guys tomorrow, Ok? I think need to get different clothes before tomorrow since these are a bit torn up." Ace said.

"I think that's why Oboro has been looking at you." Hope said. "You know she's a great designer, right?"

"Yeah. Azura told me. Do you think you could make me a new outfit if it's not too much trouble, Oboro?" Ace asked.

"It's no problem at all." Oboro said as she dragged him off. "We start now." She said.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Ace yelled as he waved to the others while being dragged away.

"Ace, wait up!" Luna said before she chased after them.

"David's right about one thing though. We don't know what universes the events will take place in until they're revealed. Maybe we won't go to the Demon Universe at all. Maybe it won't be so bad." Sectonia said.

"Let's just play it by ear and see what happens." Spade said.

"Agreed. But I think we better know how to skate. Because next up is ice hockey." Hope said.

"I can teach you." Leviathan said.

"You? But don't you usually swim?" Mahiru asked.

"Yeah, but my element is Ice so it'll be easy." Leviathan said.

"Well then… I guess we know at least Leviathan is gonna compete in the next event." Hope said.

"Either way...it's gonna be a cool running." Jexi said.


	5. Hockey

"Hello and welcome to day 4! Wow, we've really come a long way this week. Anyway, for this day, the sport is Hockey. Each team will be provided a pair of skates that can change between ice and roller. And our matchups have been decided. Brave Adventurers vs Wanderers! Dimensional Heroes vs Freedom Seekers! Shining Hope Squad vs Spirit Force! And Spectra Force vs Neo Dimensional Heroes!" Dedenne said.

"And my team is up first, and against the Wanderers, no less. Great…" David said.

"You have it easy compared to me. I'm up against Ace's team, and Leviathan's gonna be on it probably." Hope said. "I know we're here to have fun, but we've lost three events in the first round already."

"I'm just feeling uneasy. Hockey isn't exactly a sport I'm fond of. *sigh* Looks like my team won't get any solid wins today, either." David said.

"Think of it this way. Even if you lose here, you have the best sport you could possibly ask for tomorrow." Hope said. "So after this event, there's a chance you can win two events in a row."

"Okay folks. Let's get started with the event." Dedenne said as a futuristic rink appeared. "Our first round will take place in an ice rink in Future City in the Future Universe. Now...for the Wanderers...we have Shadow Prove and Lync Volan. For Brave Adventurers…. Leia Rolando and Rachel Almer."

"Aw. So we get two chicks? Heck ya! Easy win!" Shadow said as he laughed.

"Mock us while you still can." Rachel said.

"You will each be provided a hockey stick." Dedenne said.

"No need." Shadow said as Aegislash came out and broke apart into sword and shield form and attached to Shadow Prove. "Rule is no weapons allowed. But since Soma and Imperial Arms are linked to their users and the same goes for perfect links, right?"

"Hmm. Well...since this is the first time this sort of condition has fallen, we don't really have a rule for it. So I suppose we'll allow this." Dedenne said.

"Sweet. I'm gonna go all gladiator on you girls." Shadow said.

"I hope Shadow doesn't kill them accidentally." Hope said. "But the same can't be said for Lync. Shaymin doesn't have the same abilities Aegislash has."

"And considering the kinds of weapons Leia and Rachel work with on a daily basis, Shadow will end up choking on his own words if he's not too careful." David said.

"You know weapons aren't allowed right? Oh but Hockey sticks are sort of like that so I guess it doesn't really matter to them." Indigo said.

Shaymin whimpered as she stood by Lync in Land Forme.

"You don't have to stay here if you don't want. Go to the sidelines where its warm." Lync said as Shaymin ran over to the benches and watched.

"You sure you're gonna be okay without Shaymin watching your back?" Shadow Prove asked.

"I don't wanna force Shaymin to do something it doesn't want to." Lync said.

"Okay. This will be simple. First team to three points wins." Dedenne said as the puck dropped. "And...begin!"

"It's on!" Leia called as she wielded her hockey stick like her staff and made her way through the field.

"I don't think so. Body check!" Shadow said rushing Leia with the shield and taking the puck using the sword as the stick. "Striking!" he said hitting the puck as it rocketed into the goal.

1-0

"Ow…" Leia said holding her stomach.

"Vill you be okay to continue, Leia?" Rachel said.

"Yeah. I was just a little careless back there, that's all." Leia said.

"Our weapons aren't allowed, but zese hockey sticks are still of a similar nature." Rachel said.

"Plus, Shadow Prove is a very aggressive player. We'll need to find a way past that if we have a chance here." Leia said.

"Ready or not, here we come!" Shadow said laughing as he and Lync were passing the puck between one another.

"Such synchronization. If we can somehow disrupt that…" Leia said.

"I get vat you're saying here." Rachel said as she got between them and snagged the puck, taking a shot at the goal. Shadow and Lync couldn't get to the goal in time, as the horn sounded when the puck sailed into the net.

1-1

"Argh! That was a lucky shot! One you're not getting again!" Shadow Prove called as the puck was reserved. He caught it between Aegislash's blade and dashed across the ice.

"We'll see about that." Leia said.

"Lucky shot? Zat is vat sore losers say." Rachel said.

"Yeah...and they also do this." Shadow said shooting it at Lync who then shot it into the goal.

2-1

"We've got your number, girls. One more goal, and we win." Lync smirked while winking.

"Yeah. So let's go all out." Shadow said rushing at Rachel who had the puck.

"I vas hoping you'd say zat. Incoming!" Rachel said passing the puck to Leia, who takes the shot, which soared all the way to the goal.

2-2

"They're tied up! Next point wins it!" Hope said.

"We'll need to be careful with them now. They'll be coming at us full force." Leia said.

"Ja. But ve von't lose ze first round. Not zis time." Rachel said with a determined look.

"No more games." Shadow said as he rushed at them as they passed the puck. "So here comes the….BODY CHECK!" Shadow said ramming into the two and taking the puck. "Lync!" he said passing it off.

"Okay...gotta make the shot." Lync said hitting the puck as it soared with Rachel and Leia running at it.

"This is gonna be tight…!" Leia called jumping for the puck.

In the seconds and minutes that followed, everything was in slow motion, as nothing could be heard but the beats of the heart. The Puck was inches from the goal, Leia right behind. She knew she wouldn't make it, but then, she uttered the words she needed to.

"Tempest...Spiral!" Leia shouted as she twirled her hockey stick, creating a gust of wind that causes the puck to miss.

"No way!" Lync said as the puck bounced off the wall and back to Leia as she evaded Shadow.

"Rachel, it's all up to you now!" Leia called passing the puck.

"Like hell!" Shadow said ramming into Rachel. "No way in heck. I'm a little miffed you tried such a cheap trick like an arte...but the match is decided." he said seeing the puck across the way. "And victory thy name is Shadow Prove!" he said hitting it into a goal.

"Uh...Shadow...I hate to ruin the moment but….you shot it into their goal!" Lync shouted.

"Huh?" Shadow said.

"That idiot." Leo groaned.

"Wow. What a moron. With that the winners are...Brave Adventurers!" Dedenne said.

"Vell, zat win vas...unexpected to say ze least." Rachel said.

"Still, that game was tight! I'm standing up on my seat here!" Hope said.

"Yes, but in the end the girls win." Spade said.

"On the account of Shadow Prove's overconfidence." Sectonia said. "They might even face Jexi's team in the next round."

"They will. Jexi's team has always made it past the first round. I doubt that's going to change here." Fulgore said.

"Only time will tell." Stoj said, eating a chocolate bar.

"Next match! Dimensional Heroes vs Freedom Seekers. For the Dimensional Heroes, we have Gray Fullbuster and Pit. For Freedom Seekers, we have Duplica and Bianca." Dedenne said.

"This should be an interesting matchup." Hope said. "But with Duplica in the mix, don't you think it's gonna be more than 2-on-2 when she starts using her powers?"

"You have a point there. I guess it will just depend on how Gray and Pit will handle it." David said.

"Okay...and begin!" Dedenne said.

"Go!" Duplica said as she started cloning herself as the clones surrounded Pit and Gray.

"Should've expected this. We're outnumbered here." Gray said.

"Can't you just freeze em?" Pit asked.

"Problem is if just one of them escapes, more are gonna take their place." Gray said.

"Ah, well, there's nothing to it. If I can fend off waves of Underworld Monsters in the chaos dimension, I can fend off the same of a single girl." Pit said as the two of them fought against the incoming clones with all their might. They continued to do so until only the real Duplica was left. "Okay...game over!" Pit said.

"Couldn't agree more." Duplica smiled as the buzzer buzzed as the score showed 3 to 0. "I was keeping you busy while Bianca scored for us."

"What an ingenious tactic!" Erica said.

"And with that, Freedom Seekers advance to the next round. Next up...Shining Hope Squad vs Spirit Force!" Dedenne said.

"Alright! Finally, it's our turn!" Rose called.

"Hope we have a good game, hehehe." Leviathan said as she laughed while Harpuia stood next to her as small blades of Ice popped out from under her heels.

"It looks like the two teams are all set to take it to the rink!" Dedenne said. "For the Shining Hope Squad, it's Rose and Koala! And for Spirit Force it's Fairy Leviathan and Sage Harpuia!"

The ref then descended downwards. "As a forewarning, because the use of weapons aren't allowed, Leviathan and Harpuia are prohibited from transforming into their Armed Phenomenon forms."

"That's cool, we weren't planning to use them anyway." Leviathan said as she held the hockey stick as if it were her halberd.

"You got my back, Koala? Something like ice skating should be right up there with Fishman Karate." Rose said twirling her stick.

"No...they could not be any more different." Koala said.

David pinches the bridge of his nose that Hope made another random decision. "Oh boy… Hope, if you don't mind me saying, sports are definitely not your thing."

"I'm starting to see that now. I would definitely not make a good coach…" Hope said.

"Begin!" Dedenne called as the puck was served.

Rose went for the puck out of the gate early, trying to grab it before Harpuia and Leviathan could.

"Here I come!" Harpuia yelled as he dashed toward the puck at lightning speed and grabbed it with his stick and shot it into the goal.

1-0

"Hope's counting on us. We can't lose 4 in a row!" Rose said.

"Same with us, but win or lose, we still enjoy it." Leviathan said as she skated gracefully across the field. "Dragon!" She yelled as she summoned a dragon made of ice as it moved across the rink.

"Whoa, incoming!" Rose said as she evaded the dragon's attack. She then grabbed the puck from Leviathan and used the Dragon's return to her advantage, leaping onto its back and skating on it to guide the puck across it.

Leviathan snapped her fingers causing the dragon to disappear. Rose then knocked the puck up at the last second and passed it to Koala, who spun around Harpuia and shot it into the goal.

1-1

"Ex-mode." Harpuia said as a green aura surged around him before he disappeared in the blink of an eye and shot the puck into the goal.

2-1

Rose dashed across the rink with her stick guiding the puck as she served around blockades created by leviathan.

"Not so fast!" Harpuia said as he dashed past Rose and shot the puck towards the the goal.

"I don't think so!" Koala said blocking the shot and rebounding. She evaded Harpuia and Leviathan and shot the puck into the goal with accuracy.

2-2

"I won't let you get away!" Leviathan said as she spun her stick causing a small cyclone to appear, and slowly sucked Rose and Koala in. "Harpuia!"

"Right! Forgive me...but it's over." Harpuia said hitting the puck.

"Yeah...but not for us!" Koala said. "Fishman Karate….Sharkskin Palm Thrust!" she shouted thrusting into Leviathan sending her crashing into the puck, knocking it off course. "Good thing your body is filled with water."

"Tch." Leviathan said as she held her arm in pain.

"This is all mine!" Rose said grabbing the puck and used her speed to evade Harpuia and made a long shot into the goal.

"Ex-mode." Harpuia muttered before he flash stepped and reappeared in front of the goal and shot the puck back at lightning speed.

"No way in heck." Koala said using the stick to knock the puck back at the same speed as it rushed past Harpuia and into the goal.

"Game over! Winners...Shining Hope Squad!" Dedenne said.

"We did it!" Rose said before looking to Leviathan and Harpuia. "Close game. Thought we'd never win. Great job, you two."

"Whatever." Leviathan said as she held her arm before she warped away.

"Forgive her, she's like that from time to time. Thank you for the match." Harpuia said holding his hand out to shake.

"You too." Koala said shaking it.

"And with that, Hope, your team's losing streak is finally broken." David smiled.

"Feels good." Hope smiled.

"Speaking of which, has anyone seen Ace or Oboro?" Takumi asked.

"Huh? They still haven't gotten back yet?" Peridot asked.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry we missed the match!" Ace said as he and Oboro walked up the stands as Ace was wearing a new outfit. "This outfit took longer than I thought for Oboro to make. So what do you guys think?" He asked nervously.

"It looks great, Ace. Love the angel and devil details." Hope said. "I'm really sorry, but Harpuia and Leviathan lost."

"Ah dammit!" Ace said.

"But, they played really well, and it was a close game. I didn't think Rose and Koala could pull it off. That was a great match." Hope added.

"Yeah, but I think Koala might've took it bit too far when she hit Leviathan. Because we saw her walking back to the ship, holding her arm." Ace said.

"Yeah, she did seem really bitter about the way she lost." David said.

"Should we go check on her? I don't want to feel like she's damaged or something…" Hope said. "And that hit wasn't intentional, contact is allowed in Hockey. *sigh* Sorry, Ace."

"It's alright, let's just give her some time to herself. It's probably cuz Rose and Koala held back, and Leviathan hates it when people hold back on her." Ace said.

"Well, they had to hold back. Otherwise, they could've destroyed her." Fulgore said.

"I suppose so." Ace said.

"If we could have the audience's attention please! The Next match is about to begin!" Dedenne called.

"Oh! That's right, Zexi's team is going against Spectra Force. This should be good." Hope said.

"I understand that you and Jexi used to work with Spectra Force, and I'm sorry if I say this, but...something about them bothers me." Ace said.

"And what exactly is it that bothers you about them?" Jexi asked.

"Are you still upset about Dark Pit holding you at bladepoint?" David asked.

"No, of course not! It's just a feeling I had, sorry." Ace said as he rubbed his arm.

"Spectra Force isn't a normal group. It's mostly made up of former villains, assassins, outlaws and those who are outcasts. They're just...unique." Jexi said.

"That's putting mildly. We understand that anti-heroes aren't the kind of people you associate with." David said.

"Right. Let's just enjoy the game, okay?" Ace asked as he looked down onto the field.

"Looks like we have our teams set! The Neo Dimensional heroes have sent out Kenshin Flux and Leonis Pendragon while Spectra Force has unleashed Racer and Saya. An interesting matchup to say the least." Dedenne said.

"How the heck did I get picked for this?" Leonis lamented in his thoughts as Kenshin held three hockey sticks. "Is that even legal?" he thought.

"What does he think this is? A showdown in the olden days of Japan? As if." Racer said.

"Oh come now Racer, everyone has their quirks. I'll admit, I can't use any of my equipment, but I'm sure this will still be fun." Saya said holding her hockey stick.

The match quickly began as Kenshin ran at the puck as he knocked it into the air. "Two stick style...Hockey shot!" Kenshin said firing it right into the goal.

1-0

"Here we go!" Racer said using his magic to speed the puck along before Leonis stuck out his stick and tripped him.

"I may not have my summoning power but I still have brains." Leonis said taking the puck and shooting it into the goal.

2-0

"Well this certainly became one sided fast." Saya said.

"No kidding. You gonna help me get back in this?" Racer asked.

"Hmm. Perhaps. But...seems our time has ended." Saya said as Kenshin fired the last shot.

"And the game has ended. The winners are...the Neo Dimensional Heroes!" Dedenne said as the crowd cheered.

"Another sweep. First Jexi and now Spectra." David said,

"Something tells me the Semi-Finals are gonna be red hot. It makes you wonder who Koala and I are gonna be up against." Rose chimed in.

"For your sake, not the Freedom Seekers. I don't know if there's a way past Dupilca's clones." David said.

"Well, she can't keep cloning herself forever, right? She's gotta have her limit." Rose said.

"Her highest number of clones at once is 1000." Skyler said.

"Geez!" Kazuichi said. "How could one girl need so many of herself?"

"That's because Duplica's always pushed herself. See, Duplica's always been lonely ever since she was a little girl. She eventually discovered the ability to clone herself and the master helped her master it with the Clone style, so she could never feel alone." Skyler said.

"That's pretty touching." Cyrille said.

"Not to mention each clone has its own personality. You even make clones that have traits you didn't even know you have, Duplica." Hope said.

"You remind me of myself a bit in a way." Ace said.

"No kidding, and you're right about all my clones being different." Duplica said. "I could make 20 of me at once, and I could discover that not a single one is alike in anyway. They may look the same but they are nothing alike."

"Good thing you're a sweet girl at heart. Most of the time, having tons of split personalities runs in the border of insanity." David said.

"One of the main reasons why David doesn't watch a lot of horror movies." Harumi said.

"One thing's for sure, we'll be facing a whole bunch of oddballs when we take on the titans. And considering how powerful they are, we'll need to go at them with everything we've got. Connor's already on board, but it would be nice to have a few more groups as allies, just in case." Hope said.

"Problem. Masakado and our God Modes are the only things that have any effect on them. At least, from what we've seen so far." David said.

"So what? It doesn't matter if these are the only things that can hurt them. I know all of us won't stop trying...until they are stopped." Jexi said.

"So Skyler, what do you…" Hope said before Skyler slapped him.

"Despite what I've forgiven you for, I still don't like you." Skyler said.

"But…." Hope said. "With you we can…"

"But." Skyler said. "I hate those who oppress freedom even more."

"So… does that mean you're in?" Ochako asked.

"Why not? Seems fine with me." Skyler said.

"What about you, Spectra?" Volt asked.

"Me and these people...we've already been partners in crime before. So doing this again really makes no difference with us." Spectra said.

"So it's settled. We'll take on the Titans and find the rest of the Olympos XII… together." Hope said holding his hand out.

"We're not doing that." Most of them said.

"Worth a shot." Hope said.

"The Semi Finals are about to begin! For first matchup, we have Brave Adventurers vs Freedom Seekers! With a new stage to boot!" Dedenne said as they showed a stage of evil looking ice and lots of evil looking statues.

"Oh...Crapbaskets…" David said.

"Here we have the Never ending Ice Layer in the Demon Universe where those evil demons slowly freeze to death. They and criminals." Dedenne said.

"Even worse, we're facing Duplica here. That's just great…" David groaned.

"On the plus side, you're not down there." Takeshi said.

"On the down side, Rachel is." David said. "This is gonna suck…"

"It'll be fine, David! We'll do our best against an army of clones, right Rachel?" Leia asked.

"Ja. Although, I doubt we'll actually come up with something effective." Rachel said.

"This girl? Oh come on. You can't be serious. What can someone like you possibly do against my Clone Style?" Duplica said. "You don't have any powers, you don't have any Laws, and you're certainly no Color Fighter. You're just a normal human girl."

"Ja. You're right about zat. However… I don't need powers to be on par with zose zat do." Rachel said.

"Okay...let's...begin!" Dedenne said as the puck dropped.

"Let's begin!" Duplica said as she started duplicating herself as they started to surround Rachel and Leia.

"This trick again. Soaring Vortex!" Leia said as she forms a small vortex, pushing Duplica and her clones back.

"Tch… Looks like out strategy isn't going to work this time." Duplica said.

"Oh. I totally know a new plan." Bianca said. "Bubble...Party!" she shouted as she started creating bubbles that was covering the entire field.

"Bubbles?" Ochako said.

"She's planning to cover the field so that they can slip the goals past them like last time." David said.

"Different plan, but same motivation." Rachel said as she blazed her way all around the field, clearing the bubbles.

"They actually are going to lose this if they spent too much time trying to counter their strategies. Though, that might be the intention." Izuku said.

"I wouldn't be too sure. When we first encountered Bianca in the Sky Universe, she was an airhead. But I did notice something about her bubbles when we met. They can also be solid. Wait...could that be?" Hope thought.

"Get through!" Rachel said trying to clear a bubble only for the stick to actually sink into it and get trapped inside.

"Careful. Some of my bubbles are totally traps." Bianca said.

"I see. Seems the airhead isn't as dumb as we thought. She slipped in trapped bubbles along with the normal ones to camoflauge traps." Leia said. "But that being the case, they're still bubbles!" she said rushing to the puck and fired it into the bubble with Rachel's stick as it popped.

"Danke, Leia." Rachel said.

"Don't thank me yet." Leia said shooting the puck into the goal.

1-0

"Aw! The bubbles aren't working!" Bianca moaned.

"No worries. We can still win. I'll just go with an army 100." Duplica said making 100 clones appear. "Overcome those two!" she ordered as they charged at the two.

"Er highest number of clones created… zat last limit was 1000…" Rachel thought. "Leia! I have plan! We must force Duplica to make 100 more clones of er'self!"

"Are you crazy? We're pretty much swamped as it is with 100." Leia said.

"We 'ave to try." Rachel said as she skated around the clones as she grabbed the puck and made it towards the goal.

"You're not getting away!" Duplica called as she produced more clones.

"What is she doing?! She's gonna get flooded!" Takeshi said.

"Wait… I've seen this before… I know what she's doing!" Hope said.

"Well, spill!" David called.

"Just watch." Hope said.

Rachel skated around as clones flew at Rachel as she skated to the goal.

"Duplica, stop! You're producing too many clones! If you keep going at this rate…!" Bianca said as hundreds of clones fi

"Haa...haa….I can keep going." Duplica said.

"No. They have to stop!" Skyler said.

"It's too late…" Hope said. "She's reached her limit."

"You idiot! She could die of exhaustion!" Skyler said.

"Die?!" Hope asked in shock.

"Her limit is 1000 but making so many of herself takes stamina. Imagine how much goes into that 1000." Skyler said.

"Oh no…" Hope said. "Dedenne! Stop the match, right now!"

"Duplica...you two are the worst. Hope the victory was worth it." Bianca said tossing a white flag.

"Freedom seekers have tossed the flag. It's a forfeit. Brave Adventurers, win." Dedenne said.

Hope then rushed into the arena and caught Duplica as she fell to the ground as Skyler had flown over and caught her.

"She's weak but still faint signs of life. I need to get her to the hospital." Skyler said flying off with her.

"Damn…" Hope said. "How could I have been so blind to someone's own limit!?"

"Hope…" Ace trailed off.

"This was supposed to be a fun tournament… I… I didn't want anyone to die….I had to call for the match to be stopped. But I'm such an idiot!" Hope said.

"Hope! It's not your fault. None of us knew what would happen, but you managed to stop the match in time and prevent Duplica from doing something drastic. Pull it together, ok?" Ace said as he put his hands on Hope's shoulders with a concerned look.

"Nein… It was my fault. If I had known. I never would've gone through with zat plan in ze first place." Rachel said.

"Rachel, once Duplica recovers how about we visit her and you can apologize, don't worry, I'll be right there with you." Ace said.

"Though it's Bianca I'm worried about. She doesn't seem to take that loss well." David said.

"I don't blame her. She forfeited for her team. She knew she had to, but I suppose she just feels guilty about letting Duplica go through with that plan." Jexi said.

"Rachel… if it's okay with you, can I tag along so I can visit Duplica with you?" Hope asked.

"It wasn't your fault. You weren't even involved." Jexi said.

"I know, but… she was a fellow high master pick with me in the promotion trials. I see her like family as much as every Color Fighter and Old Man Rain Bow does. Can't I believe the same way they do, even if I'm not his student?" Hope asked.

"Of course you can! I may not know much about your past, but I can see you care greatly for our friends. If you believe in them, they'll believe in you. I see you, David, and Jexi as brothers despite not being related by blood, yet me and my team still care about you and everyone else." Ace said as he took hold of Hope's hand.

"Uh...I hate to spoil the love fest going on...but we're still in the middle of a tournament." Lemon said.

"Oh crap, sorry! We'll visit Duplica after the tournament, okay, Hope?" Ace asked.

"Yeah.." Hope said.

"And next up...we have Shining Hope Squad vs Neo Dimensional Heroes!" Dedenne said.

Rose and Koala then stepped foot in the arena with Kenshin and Leonis.

"We're not letting Hope down, not this early. He's gonna see Duplica at the end of this. I know what it's like to see someone on the verge of death. I'm sure it's the same for you, Koala." Rose said.

"Its something I don't want to think of." Koala said.

"I realize your leader is somehow facing turmoil but unfortunately that will not stop my pursuit." Kenshin said.

"It's gonna take a detour." Rose said taking a second hockey stick and wielding them like her knives.

"And… begin!" Dedenne called.

"Let's do this!" Rose said quickly going for the puck at breakneck speed. Leonis skated back as Kenshin went ahead as he clashed with Rose.

"Its surprising to see you wielding two of those. Planning to take after my style?" Kenshin said.

"Your style?" Rose asked spinning the puck around. "This is a 100% Rose Original!"

"She's pretty much always had a twin knife style." David said.

"Here goes!" Rose said, catching the puck with her other stick. "Fulgurant Cross!" Rose shouted as she gathered energy before firing the puck at the goal like a laser. It sailed into the goal at light speed.

1-0

"We cannot lose now. Leonis!" Kenshin said as Leonis went and got the puck and fired it at him. "Three stick style: Sakura Spin!" he said spinning as a tornado of cherry blossoms appeared as the puck was sent spinning before it launched into the goal.

1-1

"We're not done yet!" Rose said grabbing the puck and passing it to Koala.

"I dont think so!" Leonis said moving to intercept the puck.

"Fishman Karate: Shark Brick Fist!" Koala said delivering a punch to Leonis as he was sent flying. Koala then evaded Kenshin as he returned and with a clear shot, scored by shooting the puck straight into the net.

2-1

"Okay. Just one more!" Rose said going for the puck. She leaped over Leonis and grabbed it, going face to face with Kenshin, who blocked the way to the goal.

"Three stick style: Cherry Blossom Climax!" he shouted rushing at Rose.

"This is what Hope talks about… the group of the future, that aims to surpass us, the current generation." Rose said clashing sticks with Kenshin. "One of these days, Zexi will have that dream realized… but until then, there's one thing everyone of us knows for sure… we're not gonna lose to the new generation, not yet!"

Rose broke free of Kenshin's attack and knocked the puck into the air. She then twirled her hockey sticks as she dashed at Kenshin.

"Ready?! Don't Blink, or you'll miss it! I'll take 'em all on... Ready! Crown of Torment!" Rose called spinning around Kenshin and stunning him, Koala then dashed past and had the puck in the air, delivering a final shot into the net and scoring.

3-1

"And the Shining Hope Squad moves on to the finals! I can't believe what I'm seeing here!" Dedenne said.

"For the sake of those we strive to protect… we won't lose." Koala said.

"Yeah. I'm not letting anyone die. Are you guys the same as me?" Hope asked.

Ace merely nodded his head with a smile as he looked at Hope.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Tone it down, Hope! Who said anything about dying here?" David asked.

"Seriously. This is just a game!" Jexi said.

"Sorry. So much has happened these past few days, I'm getting kinda emotional." Hope said.

"And with that, the final match is set!" Dedenne said as the scene then changed to an Ice rink in a large japanese city. "Here we go! We go to the ice rink in the city of Tokyo in the Magical Girl Universe." Dedenne said.

"Magical Girl… So it's not our Tokyo." David said.

"Cut us some slack. We're trying to give most of these universes a chance." Dedenne said.

"Then again, considering that Tokyo is pretty much the center of the entire multiverse, it's really hard to tell the difference." David said.

"Anyway...our final match! Brave Adventurers vs Shining Hope Squad!" Dedenne said.

"Alright you two… let's have an awesome match!" Rose said.

"Same here. Let's go!" Leia said.

"Aaaaaand...Begin!" Dedenne said.

(Cue- Cheer Yourself Up- Tales of Zestiria)

"Lets go!" Rose said as she began skating. "Come at me with everything you've got, Leia!"

"That's what I intend to do, otherwise this wouldn't be a good match, would it?" Leia asked.

"Here I go!" Rose said grabbing the puck as Leia skated her way. "Howling Fang!" she said driving the puck with a diagonal shot.

"Whoa! Zat vas a good one." Rachel said grabbing the puck. "But not good enough."

"Koala! Rachel's got the puck!" Rose said.

"I've got this!" Koala called jumping high in the air and covering half the rink before landing in Rachel's way. "Sorry, but we've come too far to lose again."

"I'll have to risk it." Rachel said as she fired the shot in an angle.

Koala exhaled and spun backwards, stopping on a dime by jamming her skates into the ice and blocked the goal. "Rose!" she called passing it with a long shot.

"I got it!" Rose said intercepting the shot. "This is mine! Double Demon Fang!" she called launching two arcs that drove the puck into the net.

1-0

"Alright. Now it's getting interesting." Leia said.

"Ja. Let's give it all we've got!" Rachel said.

"Come on!" Rose said serving up the puck.

"Let's go!" Leia said. "Tempest Spiral!" Leia shouted as she twirled her hockey stick, creating a gust of wind that knocked the puck away from Rose sending it towards Rachel who fires the shot into the goal.

1-1

"Like we're gonna take that!" Rose said grabbing the puck, intercepting off a pass from Rachel at the start. "Koala, take it! Fulgulrant Cross!" she said shooting it wide out.

"Haaaah!" Koala called catching it and shooting it from the right side into the goal.

2-1

"Impressive." Rachel said as she intercepted a pass from Koala and passed it to Leia.

"Rabid Lunge!" Leia shouted as she thrusted the puck, sending it towards the goal.

2-2

"This next point will decide it!" Leia called. "I'm giving it all I've got… lend me your power, Agria!"

Leia sped to the puck and caught it, skating to the goal as Rose and Koala moved to take positions on offense and defense. She passed it to Rachel who set up along the left side.

"Zis is it! Leia!" Rachel called making the pass to Leia.

"Haaaaa!" Leia called casting Sharpness on herself. "You ready? Soulstoke Spin!" Leia shouted as she raises her elongated stick with both of her hands above her, emitting it in a brilliant light. She then quickly twists her stick around her and finishes with a shot to the goal.

"No way that's happening!" Rose said intercepting the puck as she pulled her stick back. "Here goes!" she said countering with a counter shot as the puck zoomed through the air. "Koala… NOW!"

Koala leaped into the air as water came from her palms as webbing formed like a blue aura on her gloves, Water wrapping around her hockey stick. "Fishman Karate! Shark Brick….Fist!" she shouted as she hit the puck right into the goal.

(end song)

"And the game has ended! Winners of Hockey...Shining Hope Squad!" Dedenne said.

"YES!" Hope said kneeling down as his team gathered around him. "We've done it!"

"The impossible chance of winning an event has become a reality!" Vashyron said.

"I was on my seat there, that was so much fun to watch!" Gemini called.

"Yep, we're all good here. And tomorrow is our last day of these sports." Hope said.

"Yes. Tennis. That's David's battleground." Harumi said.

"We'll choose our best strikers for that event. But… we already know you're gonna be on the court, David." Hope said.

"That much would be obvious." David said. "It's a chance to rekindle with my old self."

"Anyway, since ze events are over for ze day, I think I'll head for ze hospital and check on Duplica." Rachel said.

"I'll come with, I'm a Color Fighter too." Hope said.

"I'll come along as well, in case you need any emotional support." Ace said.

"Speaking of which, we should see how Leviathan's doing too. She hasn't come out of the repair bay yet." Rose said. "Kinda feel bad for that big hit we gave her."

"Yeah, I think Ace and the other Guardians should check on her just to make sure she's alright." David said.

"Alright. Will you and Rachel be alright, Hope?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, we'll head to the hospital and we'll be fine. Just go see Leviathan." Hope said. "She needs you right now."

"Yeah. I'll see you guys tomorrow, ok?" Ace said as he and the rest of the guardians left.

"Yeah. Tomorrow's gonna be one hell of a day." Hope said.

"David, Sectonia. Ze goal of ze Brave Adventurers being Furious Sports champions, it is all up to ze two of you." Rachel said.

"Best of luck tomorrow." Spade said holding his hand out to David to shake. "Let's see if the student can become the master, milady." He said to Sectonia.

"Don't expect us to hold anything back." Sectonia said.

"Trust me, I won't. Until then." Spade said before he walked away.

It was later in the evening when they visited Duplica who rested and slept in a hospital bed with Skyler flying outside.

"Hey, Duplica. I.. don't know if you can hear us since you're sleeping but, we came to see how you were doing. I felt since I'm one of you, like your sister among other brothers and sisters, I'd come see how you're doing. And we also came… to give a little apology." Hope said as Rachel walked forward.

"Duplica. I have a serious apology to make. If… If I had known zat making so many clones in such a small space would strain you so much… I wouldn't have done what I did. I...I'm so sorry. I felt as though I vent too far." Rachel said.

"That said… there's a saying I was taught." Hope said. "There's a phrase I was taught. There's a man out there who risked his life to beat a monster that I don't think was human. He's the Symbol of Peace, and he said this, when he was facing that freak… Noumu."

Flashback…

All Might was Rapidly punching away at Noumu.

"Hey villain! Do you know the phase we encourage out our school. It's a saying that all heroes should follow! Go beyond! Plus Ultra!" He shouted delivering the final punch.

End flashback.

"All of us, me, Rain Bow's students, Jexi, David, and Sectonia. Even my friends at UA, and All Might. We all follow that phrase, one way or the other. You worked hard so you would never be alone. But you have us, you have your siblings. You have your friends. You're never alone. With all of us… you, and everyone we know… there is no limit to what we can achieve. I don't believe in that fine line of limit. We can all go Beyond. We can all say those words. Plus Ultra." Hope said.

Duplica was a little bit awake when she heard them speak. "All my life...all I've ever been was alone." She thought. "I just wanted to be with people, so I could feel like...a collective. I was so focused...I didn't even realize...I was already part of one." she thought picturing the Freedom Seekers and the other Color Fighters. "Everyone. I love you so much." she thought as she smiled.

"I'll be waiting for you at the end… when we stand together against the Titans. I love you Duplica… as a brother… and something much better than that." Hope said walking away.

"Old on… veren't you smitten with… *sigh* I vish he'd just make up his mind already." Rachel said.

"Please...leave." Skyler said quietly.

"Okay." Hope said as he and Rachel left Skyler to float beside Duplica.

"Ugh...what is it with men and trying to make harems. Disgusting." Skyler said sighing. "Thankfully, the week is almost over. With that in mind...I have to win for both of us." She said looking serious as she flew out.


	6. Tennis

"The moment of truth has come people! The final sports day! And we're wrapping up the action with a rousing game of Tennis! So remember to look left and right quickly. Our competitors facing each other in this round are...Spectra Force vs Brave Adventurers! Spirit Force vs Shining Hope Squad! Dimensional Heroes vs Freedom Seekers and Neo Dimensional Heroes vs Wanderers!" Dedenne said.

"It's finally time. Nervous?" Tapu Koko asked David.

"A… a little. This is my first tennis tournament since that incident. I'm worried about letting everyone down." David said. "Plus, if these brackets are right, then if we win against Spectra Force, we'll face either Hope or Ace in the semifinals."

"Win or lose...Let's enjoy the event today, no hard feelings if either of us wins or loses, alright?" Ace asked as he held his hand out to shake.

"Sure thing, Ace. Although… is it Karma that I'm matched up with you again?" Hope asked.

"Doesn't really matter to me either way, as long as we have a good time." Ace said.

"Yeah, let's just do our best." Hope said as they shook hands.

Up in the stands, Leviathan sat down with the other guardians next to the others.

"Oh hey Leviathan. How's the arm? I'm sorry if we hurt you yesterday." Rose said.

"It's fine, I'm the one who should apologize, I was rude to you both, so...friends?" Leviathan asked as she took Rose's and Koala's hands in hers as she smiled at them.

"Always… we just… got carried away since you're a Guardian. Harpuia says you hate it when people hold back on you." Rose said.

"That's true. When I fought the Zero from my time, I told him not to hold back even though I'm a woman, but he held back anyway." Leviathan said.

"When it comes to you 4… I don't think anyone should hold back. You're mechanical beings with alternate forms consisting of Weapons of Mass Destruction." Hope said. "If Flux ever found out about you four when he was still using Mavericks and the Robot Masters… we'd be in big trouble."

"Thank the Color Gods that he doesn't use that big head of his for thinking, you know what I mean?" Takeshi asked.

"Well...we're half human as well, not just mechanical." Leviathan said. "I mean sure we have a mechanical body, but…" She started before taking her helmet off and showing her long blue hair. "We have human souls as well."

"Whoa…" Fulgore said, taking in how stunning she looked with that helmet off.

"See something you like, Fulgy?" Leviathan asked as she winked at him.

"Don't seduce him." Hope said snickering.

"W-what? Even a machine like me can appreciate beauty when he sees it, can he?" Fulgore asked.

"Of course, you have emotions now. There's nothing wrong with that." Harpuia said, taking his helmet off as well, showing his short green hair. "We never took our helmets off as often, so it must be weird for you, huh?"

"Y-yeah. I don't exactly have anything like that. All I have is Eagle's brain waves to bring in my sense of humanity." Fulgore said.

"What about that ponytail on top of your head?" Leviathan asked.

"It was an intentional design. Ultratech was hoping to build me in the vision of a knight." Fulgore said.

"Maybe so, but I like it." Leviathan said.

"Th-thank you." Fulgore said.

"Um, is there something I'm missing here?" David asked before he was bopped on the head. "Ow!"

"Don't ruin the moment." Sectonia said.

"The first round is about to begin! Representatives of Brave Adventurers and Spectra Force, please take to the transporter!" Dedenne called.

"You're up champ. Go serve up a Smash Hit." Hope said patting David on the back.

"Heh. Tennis puns. You ready, Sectonia?" David asked.

"Yes. Let's go." Sectonia said.

"Do your best you two. Don't let anything stop you." Ace said as he and David clasped hands. "Good luck."

"Thanks." David said as he and Sectonia made their way.

"We will now begin our matches. Our first local will take place within the hedge gardens of Disney Castle in the Disney Heart Universe. From Brave Adventurers….David Ishihara and Sectonia! From Spectra Force...we have Mine and….awesome! With her is the electric hero Motor!" Dedenne said.

"Interesting. My first match back into the tennis world, and we've already got heavy hitters." David said.

"Don't be so nervous. You've got experience under your belt. You can win this. No, WE can win this." Sectonia said.

"Right. I'll be counting on you to watch my back." David said.

"Somehow, we figured it would be these two." Mine said.

"No matter. This is our last chance to secure a win. We will win this for Spectra Force!" Motor said as the crowd went wild.

"Secure a win? This is a tennis court, which means you're in my battleground now. If you want to be champions, you'll have to go through us!" David said.

"Now, rules are simple. First to secure a match point wins. Meaning you have to score four times." Dedenne said. "The match will begin!"

(Cue(Quarterfinals): Mario Tennis- Tournament Round 1)

"Get ready ….to get shocked!" Motor said electrifying the ball and firing it at David.

"Not a chance." David said hitting it back.

"David just hit it back so effortlessly." Hope said.

"Of course he did. He was a champion back in the day. He's not going to let a few trick shots slow him down." Harumi said.

"But the ball was electrified, how did he not flinch from that?" Lucy asked.

"I know how he did it. The lace used in the netting of a tennis racket is plastic. By hitting it with that, the electricity only went into that without affecting the frame." Twilight said.

"David knows this game better than any of us. He's using every fact he knows to his advantage." Fulgore said.

"We knew this guy would be tough...but no matter. We won't lose!" Mine said hitting the ball back.

"I'd like to see you try." Sectonia said as she hit ball right down the middle.

"I got it!" Motor said running at it before she fell to the ground.

15-Love

"Come on Rotom." Motor said as a Rotom's face appeared on screen.

"Sorry but you don't see me playing." Rotom said.

"You're literally my armor. I need you." Motor said.

"Fine. I'll analyze a little quicker this time." Rotom said before the face vanished.

"No amount of analyzation is going to work on me." David said as his racket was coated in ice as he served.

"Just try me, ice boy! Rororororo!" Rotom said electrifying their racket as they returned serve.

"I've got it!" Sectonia said as she hit it back with a backhand shot.

"No way you're gonna…" Mine said hitting the ball only for it to hit the net.

30-love

"Come on. Give us a little challenge." David said.

"What do you want? The only good tennis player in our group is Motor!" Mine said. "We work with what we got."

"Wow. These two have really got them on the ropes. Though, that's hardly a surprise here." Jude said.

"One thing's for sure, Motor and Mine didn't expect to face someone champion-level." Harumi said.

"Champion or not...he's still human!" Mine said as they served at them.

"Not quite." David said as Sectonia returned the serve.

"Electro shot!" Motor said returning the shot with an electrified shot.

"Tell me. Do you know what Lunarians are?" David asked.

"Lu...what now?" Motor said.

"As I thought." David said as he hit the ball back at them.

"Ha!" Mine said trying to hit it only to miss.

40-love

Match Point!

"Just one more to go. Ready?" David asked.

"Yes!" Sectonia said as she serves.

"Whoa… Is this really Sectonia's first match? Because those two are totally in sync!" Stoj said.

"Mine and Motor aren't even getting any points!" Hope said. "David never lost anything when it came to this!"

"What did you expect?" David said.

"You are going down." Motor said returning the serve with electricity.

"Not by a long shot." David said hitting the ball back.

"I can do this." Mine said hitting the ball back. "Yes! A good serve."

"How about this?" Sectonia asked as she returned the shot with the ball infused with light.

"Not bad but electricity is way better than light." Motor said hitting back.

David didn't say a word as he landed a backhand shot.

"Yeah. I totally…." Mine said before the shot broke through her racket and landed. "Got this?"

"Game over! Winners...Brave Adventurers!" Dedenne said.

"That was intense. Spectra Force got totally wiped out. They didn't win a single point!" Elize said.

"They didn't have a chance. It was as if David knew every move they were going to make before they even swung their rackets. Is he really that good?" Chalcedony asked.

"From when he told me, he was the best tennis player in junior high. I'd say...Hell yes!" Ace said.

"That's the way! Go! Go! Let's go!" Tapu Lele said wearing a Brave Adventurers cheerleader's outfit.

"Where does she even find those things?!" Izuku asked.

Mari was whistling as she hid her gauntlet behind her.

"Now...with that done...onto the next match!" Dedenne said. "From Shining Hope Squad… oh! Hope the Victor is going in himself!"

"To tell the truth, this was the only event I didn't randomly select for. And my partner… well, that too." Hope said.

"His partner is… Alice Right, the Giant Conqueror!" Dedenne said.

"I've kinda played a bit of tennis. And I wanted us to be in this event because of all we've been through." Hope said. "That said… how good are you at tennis?"

"Never played once." Titanica said.

"And if the showboating is over...from the Spirit Force...Ace and Spade Neptune!" Dedenne said.

"Don't hold back and give it everything you got!" Ace said as he bowed before looking up determined. "Because we won't hold back either!"

"On our honor as Nephilim...we won't lose!" Spade said.

"Let's do this, then!" Hope said.

"And now the match...begins!" Dedenne said.

"Rock on!" Ace said as he megamerged with Model O.

"Here goes nothing!" Hope said serving the ball.

"Here I go!" Ace said as he dashed towards the ball and hitting it back to the other side.

"I've got this!" Titanica said hitting it back with a good serve. "Huh… that worked out better than I thought it would."

"Beast!" Spade yelled as an image of a lion appeared over his racket as he knocked the ball back with great strength.

"Here we go!" Hope said blocking the shot and driving it back over.

"Arc Blade!" Ace yelled as he did a vertical spin attack and hit the ball as it got covered in ice and landed on the other side of the court.

Love-15

"Having fun?" Ace asked, sweating from his head a bit.

"Definitely." Hope said. "You're not planning on losing. But we don't plan to either. Serve us!"

"If you insist. Sonic Blast!" Ace yelled as he served the ball with a blast of wind.

Titanica came in front and knocked the ball back, sending it to Spade.

"This is going to be rough...Whirlwind!" Spade yelled as he spun like a tornado and hit the ball back.

"Eat… this!" Titanica said as she stepped forward. She enlarged her arm and smacked the ball with force, sending it down into the court.

15-all!

"Impressive, Titanica." Ace said before he reverted back. "This time...I'm going all out!"

"Here we go…." Hope said smirking.

"Demon Fang!" Ace yelled as he imbued darkness on to his racket and sent the ball back.

Hope countered with a light infused rebound shot, sending it back.

"Gaia's Wrath!" Ace yelled as he borrowed Titan's strength and sent the ball flying hard.

"Giant's Hammer Swing!" Titanica called enlarging her arm and catching the ball with her racket in the air, her racket rowing with her as she smacked the ball back. "Whew… I really have to thank the exploration society for giving me a racket that grows with my arm."

"Now, keep watching! Shooting Star!" Spade yelled as he hit the ball, sending it flying like an actual shooting star.

"I've got this!" Hope said as he bufferend against the ball. "Hrrrgh…. Smash Ace!" he called sending the ball flying back.

"Meteor...Strike!" Ace yelled as he launched the ball to the other side as it impacted into the court. "Sorry."

15-30!

"Apology accepted." Hope said as the ball was served by Spade. Out of the box, Hope returned the ball.

"Reaper Knock!" Ace yelled as he hit the ball with great force, sending it onto the court.

"Were not finished yet!" Titanica called striking the ball as she saved the game from becoming 15-40.

30-All!

"Darkness Devours! Ain Soph Aur!" Spade yelled as he hit the ball when it was served towards him as it was covered in a light and dark aura.

"I know Darkness!" Hope said returning the shot as it turned blue.

"Mega Flare!" Ace yelled as he hit the ball back as it had a galaxy aura around it and then hit the ground.

30-40!

"You're good, Ace. But please… lay off the more powerful moves. You don't wanna destroy the castle." Hope said.

"Yeah! That's his majesty's home! Watch the power!" Donald called.

"Sorry!" Ace said as he bowed and blushed in embarrassment.

Hope served the ball as he screwed it to the right.

"Dual Impact!" Spade said as he hit the ball back.

"Continental Hammer!" Titanica called hitting the ball back hard.

"Bestial Roar!" Ace yelled as he blocked the ball while the image of a lion appeared and launched it back.

"Emerald Crash!" Hope said jumping into the air and spiked the ball as it glowed green and emeralds trailed it as it drilled into the ground.

40- all!

DEUCE!

"And you told me to ease on the power moves, huh, Hope?" Ace asked.

"Sorry. Heat of the moment." Hope said.

"Same here. So it's understandable." Ace said.

"In the event of a deuce… that means it's all or nothing, right David?" Gemini asked.

"That's right. Although, in normal cases, players have to win two consecutive points, or it'll keep going forever." David said.

"I may have been brash and arrogant, but...I'm not that person anymore. We won't lose. Are you ready, Spade?" Ace said.

"Of course." Spade said. "Shall we continue, Hope and Titanica?"

"I'm ready!" TItanica called with a smile.

"Bring it, Ace of Spades!" Hope smiled as well.

"Alright. Let's go!" Ace said.

"Here's my serve!" Hope called serving the ball.

"Tempest!" Ace yelled as he spun in the air and hit the ball back.

"Atlas Strike!" Titanica called curving her shot and hitting it hard.

"Beast!" Spade yelled, hitting the ball back as hard.

"Lunar Surface!" Hope called spinning and hitting the ball back.

"Crescent Strike!" Ace yelled as he hit the ball and an image of the moon appeared.

"Returning the favor!" Titanical called as she returned the ball.

"This is gonna be rough...Whirlwind!" Spade yelled as he spun and hit the ball.

"That move again?" Hope smirked as he twirled his racket. "Storm Breaker!" He said uppercutting the shot and sending it skyward.

"Fly far far away...Grand Slam!" Ace yelled as he jumped into the air and hit the ball, sending it back down. It bounced off the court and landed on the outside.

Advantage: Spirit Force!

Match Point!

"Time for the final blow. Luminescent...Bomber!" Ace yelled as he served the ball as a clock appeared around it restoring any damages done on the court and castle before it landed on the ground.

"Not bad, Ace." Hope said nodding as Titanica nodded in response. "This match is yours." He said as it hit the ground. "Thank you for this excellent match."

"No problem, I had fun. Now I'm gonna…" Ace started before he fainted and started to fall to the ground.

"Whoa, Ace!" Hope said catching Ace. "Is he okay, Spade?"

"Yeah, he's just exhausted, that's all." Spade said as they saw Ace's chest moving up and down.

"I still had fun. What about you Alice? Are you sure you're not secretly a Tennis Star? You were on fire." Hope said.

"I have to agree on that one. Your skills were quite impressive." Spade added as he smiled. "I'll take Ace back to the ship to rest for the semifinals, I hope we compete again in the future." He said as he carried Ace back to their ship.

"Well, that was...destructive. Anywho...onto the next match! Dimensional Heroes vs Freedom Seekers!" Dedenne said. "For Dimensional Heroes, Asta and Lemon Zest! For Freedom Seekers, Skyler and….whoa!" Dedenne said as stepping into the court was Illuma.

"Illuma?!" Hope said in shock. "But…"

"Heh. You thought because only ten of us entered the stadium that we were the ones competing?" Sahara smirked. "No. High Master Illuma finances our group's actions. She is a fellow seeker of freedom and peace. Why wouldn't she join as our superior?"

"Its her! The angel of freedom and peace! The one dubbed unconquerable...Illuma!" Dedenne said.

"This is not good." Lemon thought.

"So she's the unconquerable right? Well...we'll just see how unconquerable she really is." Asta said drawing his broadsword.

"Since the sword is a magic spell of sorts it is allowed." Dedenne said. "Now...let the match begin!"

It didn't take long for the match to enter full swing as both sides went wild against one another but it was Freedom Seekers earning the points.

"How are they so good?!" Mari said.

"Skyler and Illuma play each other on a regular basis...so this match was decided before it even began." Sahara said as Illuma scored the winning point.

"And the winners are...Freedom Seekers!" Dedenne said.

"Dang. This just got complicated." Jexi said.

"Now...as for the Wanderers and Neo Dimensional Heroes Match. It shall be Hajime Hinata and Hydron vs Harumi Ishihara and Sam!" Dedenne said.

"If we manage to pull through and make it to the finals, do you think we'll be able to beat your brother?" Sam asked.

"If I'm being honest here… No. He knows the sport like the back of his hand. Those Ace and Spade fellows are quite the wild cards, though. I still think my brother and Sectonia can beat them, but they can still give him some trouble." Harumi said. "Kind of makes me glad we're not on the same half of the bracket as him."

"Though it's a shame you won't make it there." Hydron said.

"You seem so sure of yourself." Sam said pouring cold water on himself as he shifted to female form. "Then let's take you to the cleaners."

"Apologies in advance, Hajime, but I won't hold back." Harumi said.

"Neither will I." Hajime said.

The game soon started as both sides were going at one another with fierce volleys and serves. The score was soon tied up as both were ready to finish it with one point.

"It all comes down to this." Harumi said.

"Right. It's time." Sam said. "Mythos Change: Elf!" she said becoming an elf before the audience's eyes. She served the ball as the racket hit it and sent it flying.

"Why would Sam change into an Elf? It doesn't make any sense." Hope said.

"Oh, Hope. As usual, so shallow in your thinking." Illuma said.

"Elves possess a higher magical aptitude than humans do, allowing them to perform more tricky shots." David said.

"Plus with a slimmer body, her speed is increased." Raine said. "Making returning serves more easier."

"In other words, making a transformation into an elf makes perfect sense when on the baseline." David said.

"He just said that explanation in tennis terms. Now I've seen everything." Hope said.

"And it seems like that was the best choice." Jexi said as Sam and Harumi easily kept up the pace up until the final point was scored.

"That's game! Winners are...Neo Dimensional Heroes!" Dedenne said.

"Damn… Now David's team is the only front-runner left." Hope said.

"But the pressure is on now. If he beats Ace and Spade, he'll face either Illuma or Harumi in the final." Jexi said. "And he better pray it's Harumi."

"So it's the semifinals, huh?" A voice asked as Ace and Spade approached. "Sorry if I went overboard there, at least I was able to repair any damage done on the court and castle." Ace said.

"Easy for you to say! Disney Castle isn't supposed to be attacked by magic infused tennis balls!" Donald said.

"Calm down, Donald. Ace repaired everything, and did a good job of it too. He'd give you a run for your money if you're not careful." Mickey joked.

"Consider it a token of my apology, your majesty." Ace said as he bowed.

"Okay...without further ado...The semifinals!" Dedenne said as the scene changed to a court in the middle of a grassy plain. "Our next field will take place in the peaceful meadows of the Adventure Universe!" Dedenne said.

"It's beautiful." Kohaku said as she looked at the meadow. "Ace, David, even though you're going against each other, do your best and have a good match."

"Yes. You both will have a good match. I look forward to facing the victor." Illuma said sipping tea.

"Of course, Lady Illuma." Ace said.

"Listen to how smug she is. Thinking her match is already won." Sectonia said.

"Pay her no mind. She's just trying to taunt you." David said.

"I know, but now that I heard someone else with that attitude, it actually sounds kind of arrogant." Sectonia said.

"Illuma's comment has a source. She is the strongest of all us color fighters. She could easily defeat everyone in this arena if she wished." Skyler said.

"I'd like to see that." David said as he looked to Ace. "Don't hold back, Ace. But...try not to destroy the court this time."

"Same to you David, now...let's have a good match." Ace said as he and David shook hands.

"Let's see the student become the master, Milady." Spade said as he and Sectonia bowed to each other.

"Okay. Let the match...begin!" Dedenne said.

(Shift(Semifinals): Mario Tennis- Tournament Round 2)

"Alright then. Here we go!" David said as he served.

"Power Strike!" Ace said as he returned the ball.

Sectonia was able to gracefully return the shot with a backhand stroke.

"Beast!" Spade yelled as he hit the ball back.

"Not good enough." Sectonia said as she hit the ball right down the middle.

"Not so fast!" Ace yelled as he slid across the court and hit the ball in time.

"Now!" David called.

"Right!" Sectonia said as she leaped in the air and performed a smash hit, successfully landing them the point.

15-Love

"Take this!" Ace said as he served the ball.

"Here I go." Sectonia said as she infused her racket with light as she returned the ball.

"Not a chance!" Spade said as he infused his racket with light and darkness as he hit the ball back.

"Gotcha!" David said as he hit a slice shot back.

"Getting to the topspins and slice shots now. This guy is a pro in every sense of the word." Tapu Fini said.

"Well, of course. Master Rain Bow and Skyler told me he's got years of experience under his belt. Those two might be the only ones that can prove a challenge for us." Illuma said as Sectonia returned Spade's shot.

30-Love!

"There's something that hasn't been told yet. His admission to Hope's Peak Academy hasn't been finalized by the time of Junko's plan. He was going to be enrolled into Hope's Peak if not for her machinations." Hajime said.

"Really? What was he going to be?" Mahiru asked.

"The Ultimate Tennis Star. A title fitting for someone who can read the court and the opponent's movements and make split-second decisions accordingly." Hajime said.

"Just like Ryoma." Shuichi said.

"And that's precisely why he's participating in this. He wants to see if he is still the champion he once was." Hajime said.

40-15!

Match Point!

"This isn't good. If Ace and Spade can't get the points they need, they're done." Hope said.

"There might not be a way they can. David's completely in the zone right now." Zelos said.

"*pant* *pant* Dammit." Ace muttered. "Our team is counting on us, we can't let them down." He said as he served the ball at lightning speed.

"A Laser serve!" David said as he quickly hit it back.

"Aurora Lotus!" Ace yelled as a shadow copy appeared next to him and hit the ball back.

"They're too focused on the theatrics. They have no hope of winning." Illuma said.

"Go!" Sectonia said as her racket infused with lightning as she hit the ball back.

"It's not over yet!" Spade yelled as he hit the ball back with great force.

"Go! Ice Fangs!" David said as he hit the ball with an afterimage of an icy panther's head.

"Take this!" Ace yelled as he hit it, but it landed on the outside.

"Out! Game set! Winners...Brave Adventurers!" Dedenne said.

"Yeah! Go David!" Jexi shouted with the other Dimensional Heroes.

"Now those two are in the finals. Who knows? Maybe they'll win this whole thing after all."

"Sorry about that, you two. Though, if anything, those moves were impressive. I haven't sweated that much in a long time." David said.

"Yes. good luck in the finals you two!" Ace said before he and Spade walked to the stands.

"Now, it's time to see which of our other two teams will battle them in the finals! Freedom Seekers, or Neo Dimensional Heroes?" Dedenne said.

"I'd say good luck Illuma… but knowing you, I don't think you'll need it." Hope said.

"I won't but I appreciate the gesture." Illuma said as she arrived at the court. The match soon started as Illuma and Skyler were giving it their all as Harumi and Sam were struggling to keep up.

"Say...I know you girls hate my guts and all but...is there a reason why Illuma fights so well?" Hope asked.

"Didn't she tell you while she was 'sparring' with you after the UA Sports Festival?" David asked.

"She kept it mainly business." Hope said.

"I know the reason. Illuma's story is a bit of a tragedy that leads to harmony. As I recall, she was born into a high class rich family. Her mother was passed but her father remained. Illuma took up many pursuits and mastered them all even as a child. But then one night, she discovered the secret behind her family's wealth. Her father dabbled in several side businesses such as drugs, slavery, prostitution and even killing. She was disgusted by this. After learning the truth, she ran away with only the clothes on her back. She was eventually found by the master in the streets begging for food. He was the ray of light she needed. Since then, she's gone as far as to improve everything about herself and make others see the pure light she saw. She's without a doubt one of the most impressive and powerful color fighters in history." Celeste said.

"That's… That's horrible." Sectonia said. "Someone like her should never have to suffer all of that."

"As someone with a tragic family life among the living, I feel her pain." Teresa said.

"I never really knew Illuma had that kind of story behind her. Why didnt she tell me during the Internships?" Hope asked.

"Maybe she thought you'd go easy out of pity." David said.

"Exactly. Illuma hates it when someone takes pity on her." Locks said.

"She wants to succeed on her own power. To bring freedom to all she comes across." Mira said as Illuma scored the winning point.

"Game over! Freedom Seekers go to the final round!" Dedenne said.

"Man… We were so close." Harumi said. "Though in all honesty, we wouldn't have won the whole thing anyway."

"They won't beat your brother. I know it." Sam said.

"Well...the finals are up soon. Meaning...we defeat Ishihara...we win." Illuma said.

"And how exactly do you know that?" Kazuichi asked. "The whole tourney is based on who stands at which place in the overall brackets."

"And so far, based on Basketball and Hockey alone, he's got a pretty good standing." Harumi said.

"Yeah but… don't you think if Illuma and Skyler win, they go to 1st place right then and there? If so, David needs to bring his A game." Hope said.

"No, his team has been in the finals twice already. He's already got a good standing." Fulgore said.

"Hope, why do you doubt David so much. During the semifinals, you were rooting for Ace the whole way. Do you think Illuma will be too much for him?" Harumi asked.

"Look, you guys probably already know this, but… I fought Illuma at Republic City. It took all I had just to even tap her and withstand her assault. And even then, after that when I faced her when I had Azure God Mode all figured out… I only got a piece of her dress. Her Dress!" Hope said. "Illuma in my mind, is no doubt the strongest of the High Masters. She's practically perfection personified. How David can beat perfection, I dunno."

"Or are you just saying that because you're scared of her?" Peridot asked.

"Possibly. Are you, David?" Hope asked.

"More nervous than scared." David said.

"Yeah...I'd feel the same if I only saw her in action." Jexi said. "All I had to go on was what Umbra told me."

"Just relax, okay? As long as you and Sectonia keep calm minds and don't give in to pressure, you can win this." Ciel advised.

"Okay...it's time for the final match! And since this is the final sports match…" Dedenne said as the ground of the stadium opened up as a large tennis court rose up. "We will be hosting it here."

"That's unexpected…" Hope said.

"Yes, appropriate for a final showdown." Illuma said as she and Skyler descended down to the court.

"Good luck, David. Do your best, and win, or lose, we'll be cheering for you." Hope said.

"Thanks." David said as he and Sectonia made their way. "Before we start, I want to let you know that Celeste told us everything. So… I would like to make a request."

"What request would that be?" Illuma asked.

"That you would come at us with everything you can spare. Not as Color Fighters, not as heroes, but as fellow athletes fighting for the top." David said.

"Very well. If that is the case...I will compete using 50% of my power!" Illuma said.

"Uh oh…" Hope said. "I really hope for David's sake he doesn't regret this."

"Yeah...hope they have insurance." Sahara said.

"Now...let the final match...begin!" Dedenne said.

(Shift- Mario Tennis- Tournament Finals)

"Allow me to show you a taste of what you're facing." Illuma said serving the ball as it rocketed across the court as a comet of light. David then quickly hit it back as it unleashed a huge gust that sent several people in the rear stands flying.

"Holy cow!" Zephyr said in shock.

"Is this really Illuma at 50%?!" Erica added.

"I don't know but if she went at full power it could damage the stadium a bit." Stoj said.

"You're joking right? If she went 100%, this whole world wouldn't be standing." Celeste said.

"(Oh Crap!)" Most of Spirit Force thought, surprised by the statement.

"Seriously. How strong did they really think she was?" Petra asked.

"Long story short, you do NOT want to see her at full power. Trust us." Locks said.

"Agreed. Remind me not to piss her off, please!" Ace said.

The two teams volleyed a bit before Sectonia scored a point off Skyler.

15-Love

"They managed to score a point off of them?" Hope asked.

"Well David is a tennis champ and Sectonia is just as good. But things are just warming up." Jexi said as both sides engaged in another fierce volley.

"Go, David! Sectonia!" Ace cheered as he waved a flag with the Brave Adventurer's symbol on it.

"Lean to the left, lean to the right! David, Sectonia, fight fight fight!" Tapu Lele cheered before a wicked Slice shot by Illuma sent a shockwave her direction.

"Get Down, Lele!" Natsu said pulling her down as all else ducked as the shockwave sliced through the seats they had been sitting in and a lot of the stadium.

"Is everyone ok?" Ace asked as he peeked his head out before ducking again.

"Are they seriously going all out? They're gonna destroy the stadium at this rate. Perhaps even the city." Dan said.

"Should we evacuate everyone, or wait to see how this plays out?" Al asked.

"Central City has millions. Evacuation is impossible." Jexi said.

"Dammit!" Kagura said as she and Saaya held each other.

"All we can hope for is that they finish soon. What's the score?" Lemon asked.

"30 all." Hope said as they ducked another shockwave.

"This is insane!" Ace said as he held Stoj and Luna close to him. "I don't know how much more the stadium can take!"

"Next time we think about participating in a sports competition. Remind me to back out if it involves Tennis and those two." Jexi said.

"I'm with you on that. I would not want to go against them in Tennis, good thing we lost or things would go down south real fast." Ace said.

"Easy for you to say. You weren't the ones facing her earlier." Asta said.

"At least she didn't use 50% of her power on you or else something bad would've happened.." Aya said.

"Same goes for me, I guess." Harumi said.

"Yeah, I think David would be pissed if he saw you get hurt. What's the score now?" Stahn asked.

"40-all. Next point decides the winner." Indigo said.

"Come on you two! Win this for your friends, we're all here with you!" Ace yelled.

"If this is a nightmare, please let me wake up!" Papelne said as she held onto Chopper.

"Stop crushing me, Papelne, gah!" Chopper groaned.

"Sorry." Papelne said as she loosened her grip and hugged him normally.

"Yikes!" Hope said avoiding another shockwave. "That was another slice by Illuma! David blocked it, and ice just spread over the south section of the arena!"

"Is this even a match anymore?!" Gemini asked.

"I'm not even sure anymore. This has to stop before things get any worse!" Leviathan said as she and Fulgore held each other.

"Dedenne, can't you do anything to stop the match?! This is insanity!" Hope said.

"Sorry, but rules are rules. Besides I'm safe in this impenetrable drone and…" Dedenne said as a slice shockwave cut it in half as Dedenne looked around. "On second thought, make room!" She said jumping in with them.

"We'll form a barrier around the stadium to prevent any further damage." A voice said as Bahamut and the other Eidolons appeared.

"And what arena is that?" Lucy asked showing the stadium was mostly rubble at this point except for the court.

"This is more destructive than when those two idiots caused millions of dollars of damage. Oh wait...that was you two." Dedenne said looking at Jexi and Hope.

"Oh lord! Please make this stop!" Hope said before the shockwaves stopped and the air in the destroyed arena calmed down. "Hey...it stopped."

"Is it over?" Ace asked.

"But who won?" Jexi wondered as they peaked out to see a fallen tennis ball on Freedom Seekers court.

"Yes! Yes! Alright David!" Ace cheered.

"They did it! David and Sectonia did it!" Hope cheered as Tapu Lele danced around him in celebration.

"David! Lady Sectonia!" Ace yelled as he and Spade saw them about to fall before they caught them. "You alright?"

"It's okay. They're just exhausted. That match nearly took all of their stamina." Fulgore said.

"Yeah, but…" Spade started as he looked around the stadium.

"Oh, geez…" Hope said.

"That...was a good game." Skyler said.

"Indeed. That was pretty fun." Illuma said.

"At the cost of a new stadium! Do you have any idea how much we paid to build this place?!" Dedenne snapped. "Which means no more Furious tournaments because of this…"

"To be fair,, David did pretty much ask for it." Skyler said.

"Then he can have the honor...of paying half the bill for all the damages he and his partner caused." Dedenne said.

"I'm sure he'll get to that...once he regains consciousness, of course." Illuma said.

"Hold on...here." Ace said as he pulled out 100 gold bars.

"Sorry but we don't take gold." Dedenne said.

"Um… what do you take?" Fluttershy asked.

"Real...money." Dedenne said.

"I wouldn't bother trying to dig into your wallet, Ace. David's probably been in this sorta pinch before." Hope said.

"Yeah, David told me he paid off a 20 million gald debt. This will be nothing to him." Rose said.

"Hold on. Al, can you use your Time Magic with Simon's…" Ace began.

"Ace, I would stop while you're ahead. I don't think this is the best place to be coming up with plans like that." Jexi said pointing to the angry staff. "Hey, who wants to hide out in the ships till tomorrow? Us? Sounds good." He said as they all ran.

"It was worth a shot at least!" Ace said.

"So… does this mean no Closing Ceremonies?" Yang asked.

"Yang...I don't think now's a good time to ask that." Roy said.

"I'm sure they'll still hold them but we likely won't be the favorites there." Jexi said.

"Just keep running to the ships!" Al said.

"Let's just hope this all blows over by tomorrow." Lacy said.


	7. Closing

"Ooh boy. Yesterday was quite...eventful." Ace said.

"Yes...considering it was mostly our cause." Skyler said.

"And all of that happened because of my big mouth." David said.

"Hopefully they've forgotten." Sahara said.

"Well, it's time for the Closing Ceremonies now. Anyone expecting glares and trash once we get out there?" Blake asked.

"We've already paid our portion of the repair bill, but...I doubt that we'll get any favors, even if we're champions." Sectonia said.

"Let's just get this over with." Leon said.

"Get ready for trash and stuff." Jexi said as they entered the destroyed stadium before they were greeted by cheers from the crowd. "What the?"

"O..kay…" Hope said. "What's going on here? You guys were chasing us yesterday."

"Oh, that was just the production staff that built the place. I fired them for chasing you." Ampharos said walking up. "In reality, I was on the edge of my seat the entire tournament! Really exciting stuff."

"Thank you, Ampharos. Glad we were able to provide entertainment for you and everyone else." Ace said as he bowed.

"Although, I can see why they did that. All of that was because of my big mouth." David said.

"Nonsense. Adventure and exploration is all about taking chances and risks. Without those, we'd be sitting at home doing nothing." Ampharos said.

"Yeah. Nothing ventured. Nothing gained, right?" Ace asked.

"Now you're thinking like a adventurous hero, Ace." Hope said. "So… have you finalized the overall tournament standings? Who actually won Furious Sports?"

"Indeed. Based on the records, the team taking the bronze trophy is...the Wanderers!" Ampharos said.

"Yes! 3rd place baby!" Shadow said as the Wanderers stepped up and took the trophy.

"They also receive a gold trophy for winning Volleyball." Ampharos said holding a trophy with a volleyball player on it.

"So there's two categories of awards. Winner of the events, and the awards for overall standings." Aqua said.

"Speaking of which, Shining Hope Squad gets an honorable mention for winning the Hockey tournament." Ampharos said holding a trophy with a hockey player on it.

"Alright!" Rose said taking it. "I didn't really think Koala and I would make it all the way back there, honestly. Hope selected all random teams for 4 straight events, and Hockey was the lucky sport."

"Every team has their own way of doing things. It all depends on what works best for you." Ampharos said. "Now… The team taking the silver trophy is...the Dimensional Heroes!" Ampharos said.

"What? We got Silver? That can't be right, I'm pretty sure the other groups had WAY more points than us!" Ochako explained.

"It was because of your victory in the Dodgeball tournament and making the finals of the Basketball tournament." Ampharos said. "Speaking of…" Ampharos said offering a gold trophy with a dodgeball player on it. "Now...our hall of famers and winners...the Brave Adventurers!"

"Holy crap… We actually won?!" David asked in disbelief.

"Congratulations, David!" Hope said patting him on the back.

"Yeah. Can you two and Jexi meet me on the ship tonight?" Ace asked.

"It's about THAT, isnt it?" Hope asked. "I'll be there."

"Sounds good." Jexi said.

"See ya later." Ace said as he and his group began to leave.

"So, David. As the captain of the champion team, are there any words for you to share?" Ampharos said.

"I will admit. Going into this, I didn't think we'd make it far in the other sports besides tennis. And even then, I thought that there was no way that we could win against Illuma, that my time as a champion was nothing more than a passing memory. But we pushed ourselves to our limits because of the people that believed in us. It was because of them that we never stopped and kept going towards that victory we longed for. So really, this is your victory as much as it is ours!" David said.

"So in a way… we all won this entire week. And we had a great time doing so." Hope said. "I'm sure Ace feels the same way. Now then… who's up for a Victory Party?!"

Most of the groups were eager for this as they gathered in the ruins of the old stadium where the victory party was held as Jexi was finishing a call.

"Thanks." Jexi said hanging up. "I've called back the ten I sent with Rainbow and Jesse. They're being lent a shuttle from the Coalition."

"Won't Rainbow join in if she knew about the titans?" Sunset asked.

"Duh. Strangely enough, Jesse's the only one on that world who knows about the titans. He's been instructed not to let Rainbow or the coalition find out. I can't risk them getting involved right now." Jexi said.

"Speaking of which, he hasn't called back about the V3 cast yet. I bet he wanted to watch the competition before he made the move." David said..

Later in the day, Jexi, David and Hope met with Ace in his ship.

"Okay, Ace. You've kept us waiting long enough. So spill." Jexi said.

"It's about what I saw in my vision. The Ragnarok that Devil Ace mentioned is most likely that Space Station I saw in my vision. And when it showed the inside of the temple, it showed three swords st-"

"I'm gonna stop you there. What does any of this have to do with us?" Jexi asked.

"It sounds like Ace is telling us about something that could help us with the titans." Hope said.

"Then get to it. Don't leave us hanging." David said.

"From what I was able to see, these swords have the same capability as Masakado, in short, they're God Slaying weapons." Ace said. "But apparently only me and my brothers can-"

"Ugh! I knew it! Another you moment!" Jexi said.

"Ace, can you last one minute without overreacting about everything?" David asked.

"No, guys. This isn't that kind of thing again." Hope said. "If Ace wanted this to be about him, he would've never told you back in Organica. He told us because he's not trying to get stronger himself. He wants us, to take the swords."

"Hope...just stop. I know you wanna put faith in Ace, I do to. But it's obvious he's only in for himself and…" Jexi said before they were interrupted by Lacy.

"Just to be clear...I never heard anything. But...we're getting a call….from X." Lacy said.

"From X? G-give me a sec." David said as he pushed some buttons on his transceiver and X was on the line.

"Hope...are you there?" X asked.

"Yeah, I'm here. Is everything okay, X?" Hope asked.

"Hope...I wouldn't ask this of anyone other than my most trusted allies. I need you to come to my world. It's close to the time...the elimination of the remaining Mavericks." X said.

"I'll be right there." Hope said looking at Ace, who was looking down. "But I'm not coming alone. I'm bringing a new friend with me."

"Oh. New members of your group huh? I would expect that of you. But I was expecting you to bring Jexi and David anyway." X said. "I'll see you soon. X out." he said as the comm turned off.

"Well, it's official. Were headed to X's world." Hope said. "Ace, wanna come with?"

"Yeah, but the reason I only told you what I saw is you guys could have a bigger chance against the Titans, this isn't about me-" Ace started.

"Ace, we appreciated the gesture, but Jexi, Hope and Sectonia don't need the blades. They've got these." David said as Jexi and Hope went to their respective God Modes.

"Seriously Ace… you gotta stop worrying about people too much. It's bad for your health. We can handle the titans. Blades or no blades." Hope said.

"Besides, some of us don't even use weapons." Jexi said.

"Speaking of which, I didn't even know about the Masakado until Jude told me Olympia's premonition." David said. "It was as if Olympia knew something like this would happen."

"Well she is psychic...so that has to contribute in some way." Hope said.

"Yes. But something seems strange. With all the titans released, there would be more news about their destruction than awakenings. Something doesn't quite add up." Jexi said.

"Well, they were awakened just recently, so maybe they haven't exactly done anything noteworthy yet." David said.

"Maybe...but something just doesn't sit right with me about any of this." Jexi said.

"Same here, but we won't get any answers just sitting here." David said. "Let's respond to X's call and head to his timeline."

"That's what I was planning on doing now." Hope said. "And Ace… you're coming too. But don't get the wrong idea. We still think you're an awesome guy. You just need to step back and see what we all can do, together."

Ace merely looked at the three before leaving.

"Man… I hope we didn't hurt his feelings." Hope said.

"He'll be fine. For now...we need to help X." Jexi said.

Meanwhile in a hidden location, several of the titans had gathered as they stood before a figure in white robes with long blond hair.

"My brothers and sisters...the restoration is nearly finished. Now to begin our two plans. The first one takes priority. It's time to hunt for the 12."

To be continued...


End file.
